El Señor de las Pulseras
by Chiyo Asakura
Summary: Tsunade organizó una convivencia, en donde "alguien" tendrá que contar una historia, tan trangisversada y tan loca como el que la cuenta. ¿como terminará cuando escuchen que sus nombres estan en la historia? Leanlo, les gustará. Es NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

Anime: Naruto Shippuden

Película: El señor de los anillos

**El Señor de las Pulseras**

Hooola de nuevo!!!!!

Bueno como siempre, se me ocurre cada locura, así que yo ya vengo con una nueva mulada, espero que les guste y esta sí que va durar bastante (de por si es larga), pero espero que les haga reír y que disfruten de una buena dosis de alegría. Cada semana voy a subir el fic (aprox), tengo otras historias mas y necesito recopilar info. Bueno espero que les guste y que escriban sus coment y criticas, dejando un lindo rewiew XD Por cierto, no se preocupen que ya casi tengo el final de Un cumple proble. CHAO!!

Sin más preámbulos… AL FIC!!!

Disclaimer: Naruto, no es mío, pero lo uso porque ya me gustó… escribir historias, y gracias a mucha gente que me dejo RR puedo decir que he mejorado! jeje. ahh hasta yo lo dudo pero mi cabeza se trastorna si no escribo jeje. Mucha!!! = (gente) duerman!!! es cierto lo que dicen en otros fic, el insomio es dañino, provoca que se ocurran mas muladas jajaja XD

**El Señor de las Pulseras**

**Capítulo I: "Las Pulseras y mi Destino"**

En una noche, tan tranquila como se da en Konoha, los ninjas tomaban un descanso luego de tantas misiones que Tsunade Sama les había mandado a realizar. Volviendo a la noche tranquila, todos habían decidido hacer un campamento de un par de días, para pasar más tiempo juntos y que la unión entre todos fuera más fuerte… según Tsunade Sama.

Todo se realizó en el bosque prohibido, según ella, para darle más emoción. La verdad es que todo lo había planificado Tsunade Sama, aunque todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Ya habían armado las tiendas, colocado el fuego y estaban asando carne en palitos, Naruto había puesto su tetera para su ramen y los demás comían cosas distintas, pero compartían algunas cosas. Estaban todos sentados alrededor del fuego y Tsunade Sama se levantó, todos guardaron silencio.

-gracias a todos por aceptar esta actividad, y ahora quiero que pasemos a las historias! –dijo emocionada Tsunade Sama

Todos quedaron con una gotita, exceptuando a Naruto, que como siempre hizo relajo.

-¡si! ¡yo quiero relatar una historia de terror! –dijo Naruto

-¡no! –dijo Tsunade levantando su puño –esto será por medio de los palillos, quien saque el palillo más pequeño es quien contará la historia –

Shizune se acercó con un manojo de palillos, se veían que todos eran del mismo tamaño, pero cosa que no era así, era la forma de elegir al cuenta cuentos. Al final todos eligieron rápido su palillo, ganando…

-Muy bien Kakashi, venga cuéntanos una historia –dijo Tsunade Sama

-¿ehh? ¿de terror o de otra cosa? –preguntó Kakashi

-de otra cosa, por favor –dijo Tsunade

-bien, entonces tengo la historia perfecta –dijo Kakashi levemente emocionado –pero…

Habló unas palabras con Tsunade Sama, quien accedió alegre.

-puedes empezar –dijo Tsunade

Tomó asiento, Kakashi se quedó parado, guardó su libro de Tácticas Icha Icha, y luego se aclaró la voz.

-la historia se llama "El señor de las pulseras" y… -

-Kakashi, pero esa no se llama… -dijo Yamato

-el que interrumpa de nuevo, sufrirá las consecuencias –sentenció Tsunade Sama levantando el puño

Todos quedaron tiesos, luego Kakashi prosiguió:

"Hace mucho tiempo, en las tierras medias, se creó 12 pulseras de las cuales se había dividido el poder, pero un ser oscuro llamado Uchicle Madero Sauron, más conocido como Madero Sauron, creó la pulsera del poder, el cual podía dominar las fuerzas oscuras y someter a las masas, convirtiéndolas en esclavos mentales con baba, logrando el dominio de toda la tierra, pero durante la batalla, la pulsera fue separada de su amo, y fue cayendo en manos distintas hasta que llegó a una criatura estúpida, llamada "consejero de Tsunade", la tomó y se la llevó, pero la pulsera guardaba muchos secretos… y cuchicheos de barrio. Es aquí donde comienza nuestra historia.

En un bosque, muy lejos de ese tiempo y del lugar, un joven de unos 16 años con cuerpo de un niño de 10 con su perro más grande que él, estaba tirado en el pasto, en el claro de un bosque que daba al camino, en eso oyó que se acercaba algo, que daba saltos gigantescos, salió corriendo junto con su perro y los interceptaron en el camino.

-¿no crees que ya es tarde? –dijo el joven niño

-¿Qué te crees? ¿Qué soy un puto reloj para llegar a la hora que se te dé la gana? –

Quien le había respondido era un hombre de cincuenta años, con bastón, con un pergamino gigante en la espalda, iba sobre una rana.

-que mala pieza eres Jiraiya gris –le reclamó al anciano

- y tu, Kiba Bolsón, ¿no deberías de estar ayudando? –le respondió el anciano al joven niño

-¡que va! sabes que le celebramos todos los días el cumpleaños porque… ¡disque que se le borra el cassete cada noche! –

-¡maldito viejo y su alhaimer! –dijo Jiraiya gris –pero ¿Por qué hasta ahora me invitas? muchacho del demonio –

-si el pájaro estúpido no te llevara la invitación antes, ya no fue mi culpa –

-¡no fue mi culpa! –se burló Jiraiya gris –¡¡enviaste al pájaro más viejo!! –

-¡que te crees! –le dijo cínico -¡¿Qué tengo dinero para cuando se te ocurra?! –

-uh! solo por esta te la paso –le dijo de mal humor -¡pero mas te vale que me des una buena rebanada de cerdo ahumado! –

-ya, ya –dijo Kiba Bolsón –vamos, que ya creo que terminaron –

-camina a la par mia con tu chucho mastodonte, para que no me critiquen –

-¿y porque te criticarían? –preguntó curioso

-por muchas cosas de las que no debes saber –

**Interrupción de la historia….**

-¡¿Qué te pasa Kakashi?! –exclamó Jiraiya

-¡eso no es justo Kakashi sensei! –dijo Kiba enojado

Tsunade reía, los demás callaron haciéndose los locos.

-y por lo que veo a todos nos metiste en la historia ¿verdad Kakashi Sensei? –dijo Sakura

-ustedes que creen –dijo Kakashi cínico –además cállense o voy a perder el hilo de la historia

-¡yo quiero saber que personaje me toco! –dijo Naruto emocionado

-eres el único –dijo Sakura

-yo también quiero saberlo –dijo Hinata apoyando a Naruto

-si Naruto dice "tirate de un puente" también lo harías –le dijo Shino a Hinata

-ehhhh… no –dijo Hinata rojísima

-a mi me huele que esta convivencia va a terminar mal –dijo Ino

-me estás oliendo a mi –bromeó Chouji

-¡a la gran! –salió corriendo Ino

Todos vieron que salió despavorida, luego sintieron el "tufito" de Chouji, salieron corriendo todos veloces, Chouji reía mientras sacaba un hígado descompuesto de su mochila.

-creo que confundieron el olor –rió Chouji

------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, es el primer cap de esta locura, espero que les guste, sé que es un poco corto pero quería introducirlos en la historia, esto como siempre es una parodia, pónganme reviews y hagan que la musa me inspire y que venga a poner más rápido los cap. ¿Cómo terminará esta locura? ¿Kakashi será influenciado por el Icha Icha? ¿Ya saben todos de la relación de Naruto y Hinata? ¿Por qué Hinata apoya a Naruto? ¿todos quedarán enojados o contentos? ¿se incendiará el bosque cuando hagan protesta? jaja, esto y más en los siguientes cap. Gracias y disfruten de esta nueva locura jeje.


	2. Chapter 2

Hoola a todos!!

Gracias a Elchabon (que bueno que te reíste con esto jeje, gracias XD), Denishitaz y a ETOLPLOW-KUN (que bueno que pusiste tu coment, eso me alegró mucho XD), por sus coments y que les gustara esta loca adaptación (como dijo Denishitaz, gracias por tu apoyo y que le sigas a esta locura!!!), y también a la gente que lo lee y se rie con estas locuras, dejen sus reviews que hacen que la musa pase por aquí!. Ahora si al fic!!

Disclaimer: Naruto no es mio…. y el señor de los juanetes… digo de los anillos tampoco, pero ¿y que? yo los uso para una alocada, extraña y paródica historia. Arriba!!!! a Bailar!!!! digo a leer!!!!

(n/a): Nota de Autor

**negrilla, texto negrilla : Narración de Kakashi (porque fanfiction me lo junta todo)**

**-"**bla bla no te creo" : pensamientos del personaje

**El Señor de las Pulseras**

**Capítulo II: "No me domina!!!... No me domina!!!"**

El fuego se estaba apagando cuando todos llegaron, Naruto le metió dos leños y se volvió a revivir, Hinata se sentó a la par de él, nadie lo notó, todos se sentaron, retomaron sus alimentos (n/a: chucherías, no mintamos) y Kakashi se aclaró la garganta.

-bien, por donde iba –dijo viéndolos a todos –ah sí, ya me acuerdo –

**Narración de Kakashi**

**Jiraiya Gris y su sapo, junto con Kiba Bolsón y su chucho mastodonte Akamaru, en el camino veían como la gente llamada "Kakaritets" preparaba todo para la fiesta no. 17 de ese mes. Los pobladores miraban a Jiraiya Gris con asco, sin disimulo y con la mano extendida en señal de "Sacándole la madre, osea ¡¡Su Madre!!" Kiba y su mastodonde Akamaru reían sin disimulo.**

**-**¿y ahora que les he hecho? –se preguntó Jiraiya

-Mejor ni preguntes –dijo Kiba

-responde muchacho del demonio –sentenció Jiraiya

-desde… -dijo dudoso –desde que te acercaste al baño de mujeres con la puta explicación de que solo ibas a hacer una encuesta –

-que mierda –

-la verdad si, ah y además deja de decir tantas palabras soes –

-¡Las voy a seguir diciendo tantas veces como se dé la gana!

-je deberías de ponerle un límite a tu boca –replicó Kiba

-¿desde cuándo eres tan correcto? –

-¡¿Qué?! ¡creíste mi actuación Jiraiya gris! –

-mal nacido, espera y verás

-en la fiesta mejor diviértete que esperan tus fuegos artificiales

-ya decía yo que no me invitaban solo porque les agradaba –dijo con desdén

-¿y quien dijo que nos agradabas? –dijo Kiba maléfico –solo lo hacemos porque mi tío nos lo pidió

-mejor lárgate antes de que te de una paliza –

-claro –

**Kiba Bolsón y dog se fueron hacia el este, Jiraiya se dirigió a la casa del tío. Donde este se acercó y tocó la puerta.**

**­-**No quiero pizzas –gritó desde dentro

-¿y quien dijo que era el puto repartidor? –se quejó

-ahh es que tocas igual que ellos –dijo el vejete abriendo la puerta

-maldición ¿y cómo rayos quieres que toque? –

-ah como… el viejo deschavetado que eres, con las nalgas –dijo irónico

-¿Cómo rayos voy a hacer eso? –

-tirándote un pedo, tu olor es demasiado espantoso como para ignorarlo –

**Interrupción de la narración….**

-¿Cómo te atreves? –dijo Jiraiya molesto –eres una mierda Kaka

**Todos reían, Kakashi lo ignoró.**

**Continuando con la narración….**

-jaja muy gracioso –dijo Jiraiya irónico –además no vine por eso

-¿de que hablas?

-vine por… lo innombrable –dijo susurrando

-¡ah por la pulsera de…! –dijo captando la atención de todos

-¡no lo digas! –dijo gritando y empujándolo hacia adentro –dámela y me voy –

-¿no te vas a quedar a mi cumpleaños?

-claro que si –dijo mintiendo –solo la quiero tener

-no te la voy a dar hasta que termine la fiesta –dijo como niño malcriado

-¿qué? –

-vamos que ya va a empezar

**Se dirigieron hacia la fiesta, Jiraiya vio que los adornos estaban tan usados que se caían a pedazos, el cartel de feliz cumpleaños solo tenía las tres primeras letras. El pastel estaba remendado con pedazos hechos y con turrón, dando una apariencia moustrosa, la comida era lo único que estaba buena. Jiraiya vio que la gente bailaba tranquila, con música adormecedora y otros comía, este fue por su respectiva carne y se sentó en la mesa. Llegó Konohamaru, y sus dos amigo(a). Se sentaron frente a Jiraiya y le pidieron que encendiera sus juegos pirotécnicos.**

**-**paguen –dijo Jiraiya

-no tenemos dinero –dijo Konohamaru

-bah –dijo sin verlos –aquí está

**Les dio dos estrellitas a cada uno y se las encendió. (de aquellas de palito y cuando se les prende fuego echan un montón de chispas) Konohamaru y los demás se alejaron de la mesa desilucionados.**

**-**jaja menudos pringaos, bueno mejor sigo…

-señoras y señores, la fiesta se acabó, cumpleañero la disfutó –

Claro –dijo el viejo estúpido

**Este se fue hacia su casa, Jiraiya lo siguió aún con un pedazo de carne y entraron los dos. **

-bueno, toma y dile a Kiba bolsón que le encargo la misión –

-viejo tonto, bueno vete y dámelo –

**Se lo entregó en un sobre de papel, en donde habían envuelto carne. Jiraiya lo recibió y lo dejó sobre la chimenea, el viejo tomó su cayado y se largó. En eso entró Kiba y su chucho (perro) y vieron a Jiraiya sentado.**

-necesito decirte algo –dijo Jiraiya

-¿Qué es? –dijo Kiba

-tienes que… pruébate esto

**Jiraiya le entregó el sobre de papel y Kiba lo abrió, era una pulsera de mujer dorada, con unas inscripciones extrañas.**

**-**puedo leer esto –dijo Kiba

-a ver que dicer –

-a tomar por culo, maricón –dijo Kiba leyendo la inscripción -¿Qué putas es esto?

-es la pulsera maldita del señor de la oscuridad, el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado –

-ah Uchicle Madero Sa… -

-estúpido –dijo Jiraiya interrumpliéndolo –si dije eso era para que no te encontraran, ahora tendrás que huír, y al ver que la pulsera no te domina, llévalo contigo y no la pierdas, sino moriremos todos

-que dramático

-vamos a tener suerte si esto sale bien -

---------------------------------------XD

**En otro ladero, muy lejos de ahí, un joven de cabellos rubios, tez blanca y líneas de las mejillas como zorrito, estaba sentado con una elfa hermosa, de ojos sin pupila tono celeste claro, su cabello largo y negro y un carisma enorme. Estaban abrazados, pero el se levanta y se pone su capa.**

-¿ya es hora? –le preguntó la elfa

-si, ya es hora mi linda Hinata –dijo el joven

-Naruto Aragon… toma mi collar –le dijo mientras le ponía un collar con un dije en forma del símbolo de konoha, solo que con una piedra sujetada por unas cuerdas de plata

-gracias, Hinata Arwen –dijo Naruto dándole un beso

-vuelve pronto a mi –dijo Hinata

-volveré pronto… lo dice en la pagina 16 –

-cierto –dijo Hinata revisando un guión

-nos vemos

**Naruto llamó a su poni rojo, rebelde y cobardón y lo montó. Y emprendieron el viaje de sus vidas… según dice por aquí jeje.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**XD**

**Hoooolaaaaa!!!!!!! Gente linda!!!!!!!!!! Disculpen la demora pero es que la verdad se me había ido el hilo de la historia, pero aquí esta, se que es un poco corto pero espero que les haya divertido y que me sigan en mis animaladas. Gracias a los que me pusieron reviews, la verdad es que me alegraron al máximo. Espero sus coments o reviews para que la musa ilumine mi sendero de la inspiración, jeje, bueno que la musa aparezca y me haga que escriba más rápido. ¿Qué pasará con esa supuesta musión? ¿Quiénes la integrarán? ¿Quiénes organizarán la turba furiosa contra Kakashi? Esto y mucho más en esta historia de ¡locos!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hooola de Nuevo!!!!

Gracias a todos por leerme y que gusto me da que les haga reir!!!! Me alegró tanto recibir sus reviews, al final les escribiré (responder XD), Erebus te conteste aquí lo de cumple problemático sii!!! Bueno sin más preámbulos, al fiC!!!!!!! XD

Disclaimer: Naruto no es mio…. y el señor de los colmillos… digo de los anillos tampoco, pero ¿y que? yo los uso para una alocada, extraña y paródica (animalada) historia. Arriba!!!! a brincar!!!! digo a leer!!!!

(n/a): Nota de Autor

**negrilla, texto negrilla : Narración de Kakashi (porque fanfiction me lo junta todo)**

**-"**bla bla casaquero!!!" : pensamientos del personaje

**El Señor de las Pulseras**

**Capítulo III: "El Encuentro Encontrado, Alterado y Aterrado"**

…**..**

…**..**

**(ahh ya me acordé XD)**

**Narración de Kakashi**

**Como iba narrando, Naruto….**

**Interrupción de Narración**

-¡¿Cómo que Naruto si lo pones como personaje decente?! –exclamó Jiraiya

-¿a que llamas tu decente? –dijo Kakashi

-a un relato sano, sin burlas y sin un degenerado como narrador –dijo irónico

-muy gracioso, por eso morirás en mi historia –

-mal….

**Continuación de la Narración**

**Como iba narrando antes de que me interrumpiera, Naruto viajaba con su su poni rojo, rebelde y cobardón hacia las laderas de la tierra de TYDSCU! (leando despacio jaja), en Asnolandia, donde tenía algo que hacer… se bajó rápido del poni y bajó su comida, y empezó a almorzar.**

**En otra parte….**

**-**Como ya te dije, debes de llevarla ante los altos elfos que… -

-con esos engreídos, testarudos y pendejos elfos eclesiásticos –

-no son eclesiásticos… son budistas

-para la misma mierda… la misma camisa –

-eres un pendejo –dijo sin interés

-ya… ya –dijo Kiba Bolsón -¿Qué pasa si uno se la pone?

-te… -dijo siniestro –volverás… emogay –

-¿un Sasuke? –

-por supuesto que no –dijo Jiraiya de mal humor –mejor deja de decir estupideces y te vas de una vez, oye que es ese ruido…

-¿Cuál ruido? –

**Jiraiya gris se acercó a la ventana y jaló a tres chiquillos, bueno a dos chiquillos y a una chiquilla, de coletas enormes y tan extraña como una oruga de pino. Los lanzó y cayeron sentados frente a Kaka… digo Akamaru, los tres vieron con desprecio a Jiraiya el gris… muy gris.**

**-**¿Qué diablos estaban haciendo escondidos ahí? –dijo Jiraiya

-estábamos esculcando el cadáver de la novia –dijo Konohamaru

-estaban escuchando –dijo Kiba

-¿Qué? No es obvio pendejo de cuarta

-¿Por qué diablos todos me insultan? –dijo Kiba

-porque es lo que eres, es lo que recibes –dijo Jiraiya

-ya pasen a otro cuadro que me están cabreando –dijo Kiba

**Pasando a otro cuadro… otro ladero, Naruto Aragon de nuevo cabalgaba por las lejanas costras de la abuela… digo las costas de la suegra, quien con el viento se movía como kent en película de barbie… toooodo gay.**

**-**Menudo pinche narrador de cuarta, síguele y no los entretengas –dijo Naruto mientras cabalgaba a 0.001 Km/h

**Ya… ya, siguiendo con el relato… pasamos al cuadro que Kiba hizo que obligadamente me pasara, ellos seguían hablando.**

**-**No me han contestado –dijo Jiraiya gris

-estábamos escuchando como todo buen kaka –

-¿Qué?

-no se llama así nuestra raza –dijo el segundo chiquillo

-ni que fuéramos perros –dijo la chiquilla

-bueno, ¿se van a largar o qué? ¿Van a esperar una invitación para asistir a su propia muerte? –dijo Jiraiya

-ya nos vamos… ¿Cómo que nos vamos? –dijo Kiba

-si, llevas a los niños de paseo, que conozcan a los elfos y se regresan –

-ahora soy niñera, que bajo he caído –

-no te preocupes, te fastidiaremos tanto que querrás matarnos –dijo Konohamaru

-váyanse ya –

-¿y tu? –dijo Kiba

-nos encontraremos en el poni cagador, para llevarte con los elfos, ya que no conoces el camino

-dame un puto mapa y yo llego –

-con lo desorientado que eres… dudo que llegues

-está bien, seguiré tu plan

-seguiremos –corrigió Konohamaru

-lárguense ya –dijo Jiraiya dándole una patada a cada quien

**Los cuatro emprendieron el camino, donde tenían que cruzar la ladera de la muerte… mentira, tenían que cruzar el pequeño jardín de "la consejera de Tsunade" que tenía un mastodonde guardían, un peligroso canino de raza… chiguagua, tan pequeño como una libra de arroz. Los cuatro les lanzaron gomitas al perro y con eso pasaron tranquilos.**

**En otro ladero, a unos 10 m de ellos, las sombras oscuras carnívoramente sedientas, encapuchadas de negro, preguntaban a los aldeanos sobre el paradero de "Consejero de Tsunade".**

**-**ah, ¿para que lo buscan? –dijo uno de ellos

-para cobrarle los impuestos –

-ese malnacido evade impuestos… vive a unas dos casas de aquí, ahí merito –dijo señalando con el dedo

-gracias –dijo lanzándole una bolsa con caramelos arcor

-que bien! –

**Las seis sombras seguían la dirección, cuando llegaron encontraron una nota en la puerta.**

**Decía: **

_No estoy en casa, regreso en unos cinco minutos, _

_Impuestos: ya no vivo aquí_

_Madre: ya te regresaré el dinero de la leche del año pasado_

_Padre: otro día te visito en el cementerio_

_Akamaru: dame una semana más y te baño_

**Las sombras tomaron la primera línea y esperaron sentadas en el pórtico, una se puso a afilar su cuchillo, otra se puso a fumar, la tercera se arregló la capa negra, la cuarta se limó las uñas, la quinta se comía las uñas de los pies y la sexta escribía a su mamá. Pasó media hora y se levantaron, montaron en sus corceles rosa y cabalgaron a toda velocidad.**

**Kiba y los demás corrían… es decir, caminaban… tan lento que les rebasó un gusanito que terminaba su capullo, en eso, los jinetes los encontraron. Todos se pararon.**

**-**Niños, ¿no han visto al "consejero de Tsunade"? –

-uy se fue hace un par de días –dijo Kiba

-que lástima, ¿saben para donde?

-si, está en Moulan Rouge –dijo Konohamaru

-¿tan rápido habrá llegado?

-claro que no, pero ese es el camino –dijo la chiquilla

-¿para donde van ustedes? –dijo una sombra

-para Artefonoquio –dijo Kiba

-si quieren los podemos llevar –

-en serio?

-si, vamos móntense

**Todos se montaron (hasta el chucho) y cabalgaron veloces, en una hora llegaron a las vegas… digo a Artefonoquio, los otros se despidieron con la mano y se fueron.**

**-**¡que mulas! –dijo Konohamaru

-vamos –dijo Kiba

**Los tres chiquillos se montaron encima de Akamaru, sobrecargándolo. Kiba los vio enojado.**

**-**Akamaru no es un burro para cargar costales –

-¿no? Parece serlo –dijo Konohamaru

-entremos –

**Entraron a la ciudad, todo era muy ruidoso, casinos, bares luminosos, moteles, puteros… en fin, la ciudad del… adultismo pervertidor jeje. Llegaron hasta el poni cagador y se acercaron a la barra, que no llegaban ni subiéndose en tres personas. El señor mostrador (que estaba atrás del mostrador) se acercó y los vio… interesado.**

**-**Hola pequeños duendes –dijo amable

-no somos unos putos duendes –dijo Konohamaru

-¿nomos?

-no –dijo la chiquilla

-alacranes..

-¡Deje de adivinar con estupideces y atiéndanos! –exclamó Kiba

-¿es su padre? –

-por suerte no –dijo Konohamaru

-sino… uhhh –dijo con ironía

-¿Qué? –dijo Kiba

-hubieran salido tan feos… que los hubieran confundido con los hijos de gotzilla –

-mierda…. –dijo Kiba mientras miraba enojado a Akamaru, quien se había reído –Necesitamos saber si ya ha llegado Jiraiya el gris –

-¿un mago vestido de gris, viejo, con un rollo encima y un sombrero de punta que siempre viene montado en una rana?

-si, de el….

-no lo conozco –dijo el señor del mostrador –pero me han informado que no ha llegado y que no va a venir

-¿Cómo putas sabe eso?

-lo puso de noticia el propio Jiraiya gris en su Facebook, así que no hay nada que hacer -

-nos quedaremos por aquí esta noche, 1 habitación y el establo por favor –dijo Kiba

-¿Por qué un establo? –preguntó la chiquilla

-¿en donde creen que van a dormir? –dijo Kiba

-pero… -dijo Konohamaru

-si alquila el establo le va a salir muuuuyyyy caro –dijo el señor mostrador

-entonces otra habitación –dijo Kiba molesto

**Kiba pagó la otra habitación y fue el primero que se fue a sentar seguido de los tres chiquitines, quienes agradecieron con la mirada al señor mostrador… del mostrador. Este solo rió y luego guardó las monedas.**

-Ese truco siempre funciona –

**Los cuatro pidieron comida y se sentaron tranquilos, Kiba no dejaba de ver la pulsera.**

**En ooooootroooo ladero, hasta donde Satanás tiró el caite (sandalia), en las montañas de Mauseloeo, llegó Jiraiya el gris a una torre alta, con forma de serpiente con gorrito de fiesta encima, en la cola tenía una gran botella, por cierto la botella era el baño. En eso salió otro mago, con vestiduras… verdes… con ojos de serpiente y cabello largo con un sombrero de punta, con una serpiente enroscada. (si erebus, adivininaste!!)**

**-**Hola Jiraiya el gris –dijo el que mencioné

-hola Orochi Blanco… ¿Por qué diablos estas vestido de verde? –

-se me ve mejor así ¿no? –dijo Orochi con sensualidad

-divino –dijo Jiraiya en el mismo tono –va!!! Dejemosnos de muladas –

-¿Qué te trae por aquí Jiraiya? –dijo recobrando postura

-he venido por un consejo –

-¿pero si nunca me lo pides?

-ahora si lo necesito –dijo exasperado

-pasemos –dijo Orochi Blanco

**Cuando entraron, vio que la torre era redonda por dentro (va, ¡que gran descubrimiento!) en el centro tenía un cilindro, tapado con una manta de serpientes en caricatura, alrededor tenía sillones cómodos, hacia la izquierda al fondo tenía la cocina y luego el camino hacia el baño. **

**-**No has cambiado nada tu afición por las serpientes –

-tanto como tu con las ranas –dijo Orochi

-vamos al grano –dijo Jiraiya

-vamos a la cocina, hoy Hamtaro (n/a: para que nadie me acuse de plagio, esto es parte de Raruto, de ) hizo una rica cena –

-¿hamtaro? Pensé que había muerto y con eso que andaba con su nombre Kabuto… -

-see –dijo Orochi sin importancia –le aburrió ser Kabuto y ahora no sé en que anda –

-mmm, sigamos con lo nuestro –

**Se sentaron en la mesa y Orochi sirvió la comida y el fresco (jugo, gaseosa, soda, como diablos lo llamen en otro lado, solo que de fruta) y empezaron a comer.**

**-**¿de que querías hablarme? –dijo con la boca llena

-de la pulsera del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado –dijo Jiraiya

**Orochi se atragantó y bebió fresco, mas calmado lo vio serio.**

**Regresando al poni cagador… Los cuatro comían su piezona de pollo genéticamente alterado, y su cerveza sin alcohol (¿Cuándo ha habido eso?) y vieron a un tipo encapuchado que los miraba feo, luego vieron que les lanzaba besos discretamente.**

**-**oiga –dijo Kiba jalando a un camarero -¿Quién es ese tipo?

-ese le llaman el "pedófilo Teddy", tengan cuidado –dijo el camarero y se fue

-¡yo no quiero que me violen! –dijo el segundo chiquillo

**Todos escucharon lo que había dicho el pequeño, quedó todo el silencio y todos lo vieron, un señor grande le preguntó quien había querido hacerle eso y el señaló al encapuchado.**

**-¿**yo? Pero si no he hecho nada –se defendió el señalado

**Todos se abalanzaron sobre el, todos se pegaban, tiraron las mesas, hasta el señor mostrador se puso a pelear, era una revuelta, de repente mientras trataban de huir, otro encapuchado jaló a Kiba y se lo llevó cuarto arriba, los chiquillos se dieron cuenta y fueron tras el.**

**Estos dos entraron a un cuarto y lo dejó en el suelo, este se quitó la capucha y adivinen quien era… si!! Michael Jakson… mentira que descanse en paz (uhhh).**

**No era ni el payaso cepillín, ni la mujer biónica, ni superman, ni siquiera el tal supercan. En eso entraron los tres chiquillos con espadas en mano.**

**-**suelta a nuestra niñera –dijo Konohamaru

-¿tanto la quieren? –dijo el extranjero (extraño)

-no –dijo Konohamaru –simplemente debemos proteger nuestros intereses-

-¿y eso es a? –dijo Kiba

-que el tiene el dinero para el camino, dánoslo y te dejamos a solas con el –dijo Konohamaru

-¿Quién les enseñó eso? –dijo el extranjero algo cabreado –de pensar en…

-¿solo sexo? –dijo la chiquilla –el fue –señaló a Kiba

-¡¿queeee?! Yo no fui –dijo Kiba defendiéndose

-no digas mentiras –dijo el segundo chiquillo

-¡Verdad que eres un pervertido! –dijo el extranjero

**Interrupción de la Narración**

**-**jaja, Kiba maricón, pervertido y pendejo –dijo Naruto riéndose

-¡te voy a matar Kakashi sensei! –dijo Kiba –y a ¡ti también Naruto!

-algo tenía que ser cierto de esta historia –dijo Hinata pensando en voz alta

-¿Qué? –dijo Kiba

-ahhh uyyyyy Kakashi sensei continua –pidió Hinata nerviosa

-no puedo creerlo, hasta Hinata está de acuerdo –dijo Kiba

-¿y yo donde aparezco? –preguntó Shino

-¿Qué? Ahh en otro lado –dijo Kakashi

**Continuación de la Narración**

**-**En que estábamos –dijo el extranjero

-en que queríamos saber que tan pervertido era Kiba –dijo la chiquilla

-¿Qué? No –dijo Kiba –era porque diablos me raptaste –

-¿raptarte? Ja no me hagas reir –dijo el extranjero –llamas mucho la atención –

-pero si fue este enano el que comenzó todo –dijo señalando al segundo chiquillo

-pero la verdad es que sé que llevas algo de mucho valor y que los están buscando –dijo el extranjero

-¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó la chiquilla

-soy Naruto Aragon, mucho gusto en conocerlos, menos a ti pervertido –

-mierda… -dijo Kiba

**En otro ladero….**

**-**Así que eso fue –dijo Orochi riendo –nunca pensé que Tsunade se volviera médico –

**Interrupción de la Narración**

**-**¿verdad que le tienes miedo y por eso no le haces chiste! –dijo Jiraiya exaltado

-claro que no –dijo Kakashi silbando –simplemente.. no le encuentro gracia a ella como para hacerle chiste

-¿Qué dijiste? –dijo Tsunade levantando el puño

-¡todos corran!

**Todos salieron corriendo, ya que Tsunade sama tenía la costumbre de que el que estuviera cerca y estaba enojada, le pegaba una buena zarandeada (golpiza). Todos huyeron despavoridos, dejando a medias un relato de locos. Chouji al no verla se sentó, jaló su bolsita de papas y empezó a reír.**

**-**pobre al quien lo agarre jajaja

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hooola a todos!!!!!! **

**Estoy tan emocionada, y la verdad es que me hacen feliz con sus reviews y me encanta que les haya gustado, ¡grito de alegría! Bueno como siempre la locura apenas empieza, espero que este cap les haya gustado, ya que salió un poco mas largo que los demás XD, mándeme más reviews y así la musa de la inspiración (luna, noche 1:30 AM) vendrá a visitarme y podré actualizar mas rápido, en eso aquí contesto rapidito a los reviews.**

Elchabon: gracias por tu review!!! Y que bueno que ya sabes si ero sennin llega a tu puerta jajaja que disfrutes de estos locos cap XD gracias x tu apoyo!!

Shadow-Digital: me alegro leer que te haya hecho reír, eso me da más animos para continuarla XD sigue leyendo y que te haya gustado este cap XD gracias x tu apoyo!!

yusha: espera a ver que pasa y que bueno que te ha gustado esta parodia tan animalada XD gracias x tu apoyo!!

ETOLPLOW-KUN: te contesto también lo de cumple, jaja que violenta Hinata eso si me hizo reir, jeje, y espero que hayas leído mi review de tu historia, por cierto apenas estoy leyendo tu segunda historia, un ratón mas y te pongo mi coment. Sigue leyendo esta animalada historia jaja gracias x tu apoyo!!

Erebus of The Banat: Hooola Erebus, tanto tiempo!!! De verdad esperaba tu coment, y te contesto aquí también del cumple problemático, bueno empecemos por… "el señor de los ladrillos jaja eso si me dio risa, y me alegró que te haya gustado, bueno el my precioso… uhh a ver quien sale, todavía esta en veremos… pero cuenta mucho tu voto. Para lo de cumple…¿odias esas canciones? Jaja yo también (son muy corta venas) ah y gracias por lo que no había encontrado, ¡gracias por tu felicitación! y que siempre veias venir lo que iba a pasar… bueno también me dio risa, y de verdad gracias por leer y que bueno que te haya gustado mi historia y espero que en esta no te ahogues de la risa, sino que mueras de risa jajaja (no te deseo nada malo XD) gracias y suerte, espero que las cosas mejoren contigo. (muy larga mi respuesta pues jajaja) gracias x tu apoyo!!

**Espero ya no atrasarme y que de verdad la U ya me deje en paz (sip ya vienen vacaciones!!! Y un mes de trabajo de vacacionista XP!) pero bueno, gracias ****a todos los que leen y sigan con esta locura de locuras!!!!!!!!!**

**XDXD**


	4. Chapter 4

Hooola a todos!!! Regreso con buenos ánimos y espero que este cap les guste!!! Y estoy escribiendo a altas horas de la noche (la verdad… solo en las noches y las madrugadas tengo inspiración, por eso duermo en el día jaja) Bueno sin tanto chooloco mio, vamos a la animalada historia. Naruto 469 es una mierda!!! ¡¿Cómo diablos Sakura le hizo a Naruto?! ¡¿hacerle creer que le gustaba?! Lo cual no es cierto… pero Naruto la puso en su lugar jeje. Comenten!!! Por cierto, lo de TYDSCU es (para quienes no entendieron, yo tarde dos veces en entenderlo) es TeYeDeeSeCUlo!!! O te apesta el culo jajaja

Disclaimer: creo que a Kishimoto le daría un infarto con esta historia jaja y creo que regresé de la tumba a Tolkien!!! Soy una levanta muertos!!! Jajaja!! Por cierto, nada es mio solo la locura de la historia.

(n/a): Nota de Autor

**negrilla, texto negrilla : Narración de Kakashi (porque fanfiction me lo junta todo)**

**-"**bla bla casaquero!!!" : pensamientos del personaje

**El Señor de las Pulseras**

**Capítulo IV: "Adiestrado Enfrentamiento"**

**-en que iba?**

**-ahh ya! XD**

**Narración de Kakashi**

**-**mucho gusto señor….

**Interrupción de la Narración**

-Jiraiya tiene razón –dijo Shizune –porque los personajes están hechos lata y a Naruto y Hinata están decentes

-¿Por qué les gusta repetir la misma mierda cada vez que trato de continuar? Cuando me respondas yo te respondo

-me duele la cara –dijo Kiba –hasta en la vida real me maltratan (ahora ya saben a quién le pegaron jaja)

-perro vagabundo sin tu calor –cantó Naruto aullando

**Continuación de la Narración**

-…Naruto Aragon –dijeron los chiquillos

-vamos, sino los encontrarán –dijo Naruto A (n/a: Naruto Aragon es Naruto A)

-¿Por qué tendríamos que ir con un desconocido –dijo Kiba

-porque si no lo haces te mato aquí mismo –dijo Konohamaru parando la espada con una expresión maquiavélica

**En ese lugar, abajo en la primera planta, donde estaba el señor mostrador… digo del mostrador, llegaron seis criaturas encapuchas… (ya había dicho quienes antes) y subieron al segundo nivel, viendo que habían cuatro personas durmiendo, uno roncando. Al entrar, el primero les indicó que hicieran silencio, el segundo hizo lo mismo y así hasta llegar al último, pero se volteó muy rápido y cayó encima del quinto, el quinto hizo una pirueta pero le salió mal y fue a dar con el tercero, el tercero a tiempo se quitó metiéndole un puñetazo, pero falló y le dio al segundo, el segundo indignado volteó y le pegó con el brazo al primero, el primero cayó y todos sobre ellos, excepto el cuarto, que se había apartado.**

**-**sois unos estúpidos –dijo el primero

-no los despierten –dijo el segundo

-si el hijo de puta del sexto comenzó todo –dijo el quinto

-gracielos, te he dicho mil veces que tengas cuidado –dijo el primero

-si papi, pero me trompecé con mi toga –dijo el sexto

-eso no es una toga imbécil, es una capa –dijo el cuarto

-basta de insultos –dijo el primero –vamos a terminar lo que tenemos que terminar

**Desenvainaron sus… ¿plumas? Y empezaron a hacerles cosquillas a los que estaban durmiendo, pero no reían, cuando destaparon a los durmientes, encontraron a la llorona (una pisada (se le llama así a las pendejas) que ahogó a su hijo en un rio y que grita en las noches buscándolo), la siguanaba (aquella que tiene cuerpo de mujer, cara de caballo que se lleva a los hombres al barranco (precipicio)) el cadejo (el chucho que cuida a los bolos (borrachos)) y a caperucita roja. Las tres los vieron enojadas, el chucho les ladró. Las sombras encapuchadas se taparon la boca asustados.**

**-**oh Mierda! La siguanaba! –gritó el segundo

-la llorona –dijo el quinto

-el cadejo –dijo el sexto

-la caperuza rota –dijo el primero

**Todos se le quedaron viendo con cara de ¡estúpido!.**

**-**la misma mierda, hombre –dijo el primero haciéndose el quite

-vámonos a la chingada!! –dijo el cuarto

**Salieron volando (corriendo como si el diablo los persiguiera) y se subieron a sus corceles rosa y salieron del pueblo. Naruto A y los demás salieron de un closet que había ahí.**

**-**gracias, aquí tienen su paga –dijo Naruto entregando una bolsita de dinero a cada quien, exceptuando al cadejo, le dio un enorme hueso

-cuando quieras, AHHHYYYYY MISSSSS HIJOSSSS –exclamó la llorona con un grito desgarrador dejándolos petrificados

-papasote –dijo la siguanaba -cuando quieras te vienes conmigo

-no gracias –dijo Naruto A. tragando saliva –amo demasiado a mi vida

**Las mujeres y el cadejo se fueron, luego todos juntos salieron de ese pueblo de locos. En ooootroooo ladero, Jiraiya y Orochi Blanco discutían algo muy serio…**

**-**¿ves? Te dije que ellos iban a ganar –dijo Jiraiya

-malditos cremas (n/a: los cremas es la selección porquería nacional, igual los rojos, equipos que solo juegan en guate, que nunca salen, así como en México es el América y los demás, así es con nosotros, solo que peor que chamusca (partido entre amigos) dominguera jaja) –dijo Orochi blanco

-¿aún no entiendo como apoyas a los rojos de municipal (ese es su nombre completo) –dijo Jiraiya

-porque son mejores que los cremas de comunicaciones (su nombre también) que solo tienen una untada de sesos –

-ves! Por eso te dije que no tocáramos el tema –dijo Jiraiya

-ya sé! –dijo molesto –los tres temas que no se tocan son el culo, el…

-a la gran contigo! –exaltado –son el de religión, futbol y política imbécil –dijo Jiraiya

-solo te probaba –dijo riendo

-entonces…

-¿Qué?

-con lo de la pulsera –dijo exasperado

-ahh!!! Bueno yo te tengo dos opciones, ven conmigo –dijo Orochi Blanco

**Se fueron hacia donde estaba el cilindro con la manta de serpientes de caricatura, la destapó y Jiraiya lo vio sorprendido.**

**-**¿no te basta tener ya diez teles en toda tu casa? –dijo Jiraiya

-¿Qué? Solo tengo dos en el baño, dos en la cocina, una pantalla gigante en la sala, dos en mi cuarto, una al perro, una a la serpiente Serpint y otra para Hamtaro (n/a: propiedad de ) –

-si, solo te falta una en el trasero –dijo Jiraiya

-muy gracioso, pero deja de criticarme y mira –dijo Orochi blanco

**Jiraiya se acercó al televisor del cilindro, y vio algo extraño, una casa, una mosca, un pozo… un anillo… una mano que sacaba el dedo, y un aro…**

**-**es… el VIDEO DEL ARO!!!! 2!!!!! –dijo Jiraiya

-esa es tu primera opción –dijo Orochi blanco –ahora ve la segunda

**De nuevo se acercó a ver, y vio a Madero Sauron bailando el can can en bragas, brasier y con pantimedias, y se levantó la falda, mostrando todo lo que Dios le dio… Madero Sauron se dio cuenta y luego puso una imagen de un ojo Sharingan, Jiraiya se alejó furioso y… asqueado… uhhhh. (cara de asco)**

**-**esa es la segunda opción? –dijo Jiraiya

-¿tengo que dibujártelo? –dijo con sarcasmo –bien –dijo mientras jalaba una pizarra y unos marcadores –uno, que aceptas la segunda condición o te echo la maldición y dos, la misma cosa, solo que de todos modos te echo la maldición –

-no puede haber una tercera? –dijo Jiraiya

-ni una mierda –dijo Orochi blanco –ohh bueno, la tercera es que morirás –

-entonces elijo… ninguna –dijo Jiraiya sacando algo de su cartera, no saco nada

-¿en donde traías eso? –dijo Orochi

-nunca se sabe cuando puede servirte –dijo Jiraiya

-¿vas a luchar hasta la muerte?

-no seas dramático, tampoco soy de esos de "soy el héroe y me muero por todos" –haciendo énfasis y burla a su última frase

-entonces… -dijo Orochi blanco sacando una navaja –luchemos

**Los dos se colocaron en posición, no sin antes ayudar a Orochi a alejar los muebles y el cilindro con la tele para que no se dañara, luego inició el pleito. Jiraiya le cacheteó con la cartera, en cada golpe hacía voz de mujer diciendo –toma!!, Orochi usó la navaja y dañó la cartera.**

**-**¡que culerada! La acababa de comprar –dijo Jiraiya

-ves! Soy mejor que tú –dijo Orochi girando su navaja en la mano, cortándose –ay!

-imbécil, aún no he sacado mi mejor arma –dijo Jiraiya

-¿no irás a sacar a? –

-no!!! Aún acabamos de empezar como para sacar "esa" arma

-bien –dijo orochi blanco sacando una bolsa de su ropas

**En otro ladero, mientras dejamos emocionados a nuestros lectores, Naruto Aragon y los demás insignificantes de esta historia (que importan si esos son los protagonistas jaja) caminaban en un bosque, hambrientos y con ganas de dejarle a Madero Sauron la pulsera.**

**-**Señor Naruto Aragon –dijo la chiquilla

-si, dime –dijo Naruto

-tenemos hambre –dijo a punto de llorar

-¿y la comida? –dijo Naruto A

-se la comió toda Kiba –dijo el chiquillo

-¡TODA??? –exclamó Naruto A

-yo no me comí nada –dijo Kiba

-es cierto, lo dejó todo porque nosotros no quisimos cargar –dijo Konohamaru

-en tal caso –dijo Naruto A –tu que eres la niñera, deberías de cargarles algo de comer

-¿yo? Ja ni muerto –dijo Kiba

-entonces –dijo desenvainando su espada –si no les onsigues ahora algo, te mato aquí mismo y yo me vuelvo el protagonista de esta mierda

-¡que culero! –dijo Kiba –de donde quieres que??....

-del culo si se puede!! –dijo Naruto –muévete ya!!

**Kiba sin remedio tuvo que hacerlo, mientras en ooootrrro barranco… digo ladero, en donde los humanos no pueden llegar (excepto reyes), Hinata Arwen tocaba un laud toda roquera, con una peluca naranja como la de paramore, cantaba bien… pero no era propio de un elfo, llegó su padre, con una caja de chocolates y una taza de café.**

**-**¿sigues con esa loquera? –dijo su padre Hiashi ¿así se llama ¿no??

-sabes que me apasiono por la música padre –dijo Hinata dejando todo a un lado

-¿eso es música? Pensé que estabas matando a alguien –dijo su padre (no vayan a creer que no me gusta, me encanta)

-ay padre, tan desactualizado que estás –dijo Hinata

-tanto que tienes como a novio a un pendejo humano –dijo su padre

-¡no lo llames así! –se quejó Hinata –simplemente confórmate con verme feliz

-¿feliz? Pero si vas a morir al final de esta historia –

-es preferible a vivir miles de años en una hoja en blanco

-no tienes remedio

-¿y para que vienes?

-para hablar seriamente… de….

**Regresando con nuestros amigos, Kiba al fin consiguió unas manzanas, se las dio a los chiquillos y luego iba a morder una manzana pero Naruto A se la quitó y se la comió de un mordisco.**

**-**ese es tu castigo, perro faldero –dijo Naruto A

-¿Por qué? –dijo Kiba al borde de la desesperación

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------XD

Bueno eso es todo….

Mentira aún falta jajaja

-------------------------------------XD

**Interrupción de la Narración**

-¡alguien termine con esta maldita historia! ¡ya me aburrí que me traten mal! –dijo Kiba llorando

-jaja, síguele Kakashi sensei, me encanta todo –dijo Naruto

-soy un perro vagabundo sin tu calor auuuu!!! –cantaron todos aullando

-mientras Kiba se muere de la rabia –cantó Naruto

-todos gozamos de la historia auuuu!!! –dijeron todos aullando

-y lo describen como tal es essss –dijo Hinata cantando

-no lo rimaste como essss auuu!!! –cantaron todos aullando

-Kakashi sensei continua con tu historiaaaaa –cantó Naruto aullando

-porque todo se volvió aleeegrreee auu!!! –cantaron todos aullando alegres

**Continuación de la Narración**

-aún me debes el beso que le robaste a mi Tsunade –dijo Jiraiya

-el beso serpiente? Ella me dijo que le excitó! –dijo Orochi blanco

**De nuevo… otra interrupción de la Narración**

-Kakashi!!!!! –exclamó Tsunade furiosa

-a la verga los pastores que la pascua ya terminó!!!!!! –dijo Kakashi

**Todos salieron corriendo, gritando bien asustados, Tsunade salió tras Kakashi. Naruto y Hinata regresaron tomados de la mano, se sentaron mientras asaban unos angelitos (masmallows en inglés, bombones en México y angelitos en mi tierra) se recostó en el hombro de Naruto, riendo.**

**-**¿Qué pasa Hinata? –le preguntó Naruto

-es que… ya imaginé que papel tendrá la peli rosa –dijo Hinata

-ahh jaja –dijo Naruto riendo –espero que uno tan bueno como el de Kiba

- mi amor –dijo Hinata

**Se dieron un beso, luego empezaron a comer sus angelitos con galletas, disfrutando de un momento de relax… mientras durara, ya que la historia continuaría.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------XD ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ XD**

**Hooolaa a todos!!!!! **

**Me alegra decir que ya es el cuarto cap de esta alocada historia!!!!! Y me encanta saber que se ríen a mares con estas muladas, espero que les haya gustado el cap y que sigan gozando con esta locura de locuras. Se pusieron románticos los tortolitos… por ahora…. Porque luego… muajaja, bromas. Cof cof. Bueno, contesto a sus reviews!!! (ahora si me salen un poco mas largos)**

0o-Miru-Chan-o0: que bueno que te gustara, más los personajes, jaja, aún faltan!!! Sigue leyendo y muchas gracias por tu review!!!

mayura sakatomo 1: que bueno que te gustara!!! Y es tan loca como la autora jajaja gracias por tu coment y sigue leyendo!!. XD

Shadow-Digital: gracias por otorgarme un premio jaja, y lo de Shino jaja, y eso que casi te meas jaja bueno espero que te sigas riendo (pero sin accidentes jaja)gracias por tu coment, y sigue leyendo que ya vendrá lo bueno XD

Erebus of The Banat: Hoolla… ola… ole! Erebus!

Si!!! Que bueno que te reíste!! No te preocupes, Kiba no sale vivo muajaja!!! Y que bueno como te gustó como apliqué lo que me escribiste jaja.

En serio? Pensé que no existía, bueno las chelas no me gustan, siento horrible solo de olerlas, solo me gusta el vino!!! Y dulce por cierto jaja. Pero bebe con medida, sino te volverás un Kiba bolo!!! Jaja. Gracias por el link de "el señor de los ladrillos" espero que veas el PM (algo así) que te puse!! XD

Elchabon: gracias por leer esta locura y que bueno que te haya gustado!! La verdad es que… lo he intentado… no esta porque… se traba la página, me dirás en que foro, en el de forosdz, pero hace un año que no puedo entrar, pero prefieron que permanezca un poquito más aquí, ya que es mas fácil que ponga los cap más rápido que en otros foros (son muy graficos y los internet a los que voy son una mierda) y de todos modos muchas gracias!!! Me gusta el apoyo a esta historia!!

Con lo de TYDSCU, espero que haya respondido a tu pregunta al principio. A mi me costó también entenderlo jeje, y si, Hinata cambio oohhh apocalipsis!!! Jaja gracias por tu coment.

Gracias a todos los que me leen, a los que me escriben y a todos los que se pasan un momento por esta historia, me alegran el corazón!!! Y así si sigo escribiendo!!! Pónganme un coment o review para que la distinguida musa pase por aquí y me ilumine para que escriba más cap. ¿Qué será lo que quiere hablar el padre de Hinata a Hinata? ¿Cómo terminará la batalla entre esos dos magos pervertidos? ¿morirá Kakashi antes de terminar la historia? Lean para saber que pasará!!!

Chini!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Hoola a todos!!!!!!!

Perdon por la tardanza, pero como tuve unas cosas desprevenidas, se me vino encima y no pude actualizar. Vengo con el quinto cap de esta animalada!!!! Gracias a los que me escriben y a los que me leen, les contestaré rápido al final, me es más fácil hacerlo así (noche… es muy noche… la 1:30) ahora ya sabe, soy como… un sueño alterado transtornado muajaja. Cof cof. Bueno sin más preámbulos vamos al fic!!!

Disclaimer: para todos aquellos que me quieren demandar!! Naruto ni El señor de los calzones… digo de los anillos no es mio, solo la loquera historia en donde me burlo hasta de el chucho que sale de extra en una de las pelis jajaja.

(n/a): Nota de Autor

**negrilla, texto negrilla : Narración de Kakashi (porque fanfiction me lo junta todo)**

**-"**bla bla casaquero!!!" : pensamientos del personaje

**El Señor de las Pulseras**

**Capítulo V: "El Encuentro con los Unouns… digo con los… eclesiásticos!!!"**

-estoy comiendo! –mientras la autora come una manzana, una pera, un banano, un güisquil cocidito, un elote asado, un poco de chirmol, guacamol (aguacate aplastado, con limón y sal), lichas (esas cositas peluditas), granadias (a las que llaman.. luego),guayabas, anonas…

-ya comí mucho!!! Ese era un churrasco **veg**etal jaja –

-ya, ya me acordé –lavando los platos

….

**Narración de Kakashi**

**Orochi Blanco y Jiraiya Gris sacaron sus armas de sus carteras (que gays) y eran como dos lámparas, presionaron un botón y salieron dos rayos de ellas, la del gris era verde y orochi era rojo.**

**-**así que no quieres unirte al lado oscuro –dijo Orochi –tendrás que morir

-yo siempre estaré del lado de la fuerza –dijo Jiraiya –y ella siempre estará conmigo

**Giraron sus espadas jeday y hacían ruidos de pedos al blandirlas, los dos chocaron las espadas, provocando más ruido. Se alejaron de un salto.**

**-**nunca podrás ganarle al lado oscuro –

-tengo que intentarlo o me sacan de la película –dijo Jiraiya

-eso es cierto –

**Las espadas volvieron a chocar (fans de star wars, no me MATEN!!) y salió un gran gas horripilante, haciendo que se taparan las narices.**

**-**mierda!! Te dije que compráramos las de olor a flores –dijo Jiraiya

-no viste al hijo de puta que estaba a la par nuestro, cuando dijiste eso nos lanzó besos uac!!!

-en ese sentido…. Bueno

-pero tengo algo que confesarte –dijo Orochi volviendo a luchar

-¡que?

-jiraiya, yo soy tu padre –dijo con voz fuerte

-que? –dijo Jiraiya pegándose en la frente –si tenemos la misma edad imbécil

-es cierto!

-no quiero ver como va a terminar todo esto! –dijo con una gotita

**Nuestro viajeros, Naruto, los tres chiquillos y el inútil de Kiba iban caminando pero tenían que parar cada cinco minutos porque el inútil de Kiba Bolsón se fatigaba demasiado. Luego se empezaba a quejar, ya harto Naruto A sacó su espada, tiró a Kiba al suelo y le hundió esta en el cuello.**

**-**vas a dejar de joder? –exclamó Naruto

-si dejas de meterme el cuchillo en la entrepierna –dijo Kiba molesto

-yo traigo el cuchillo –dijo Konohamaru mostrándoselo

-entonces, ¿Qué diablos me…? –dijo Kiba asustado

-la respuesta es obvia –dijo Naruto –seguí jodiendo o esto acabará en otro agujero

**Interrupción de la Narración…**

-yo no soy gay –dijo Naruto molesto

-claro que no –dijo Kakashi algo fastidiado –pero la amenaza tenía que ser cruel

-lo quieren dejar cagando aguado y con pañal –rió Sakura

**Continuación de la Narración**

-¡levántense que las sombras ya vienen! –dijo la chiquilla alertándolos

-¡corran! –dijo Naruto levantándose

**Naruto subió a su espalda a la chiquilla, ella se agarró de su cuello, tomó a Konohamaru y al otro chiquillo y se fue corriendo a la velocidad de la luz hacia una cueva que estaba a unos treinta metros, dejando a Kiba tirado. Naruto a bajó a los chiquillos con cuidado y luego todos vieron en la entrada a Kiba como corría como loco, con los ojos salidos, mientras las sombras lo azotaban con ramas que habían recogido previamente.**

**-**gracias Naruto Aragon –dijo la chiquilla

-de nada, pequeña –dijo Naruto A riendo

-se ve muy gracioso –dijo Konohamaru riendo

-bueno, ¿no ven un garrote por ahí? –preguntó Naruto

-aquí hay uno ¿les vas a dar duro? –preguntó la chiquilla emocionada

-¡qué va! –dijo Naruto –es para otra cosa, vean y aprendan –

**Naruto salió de la cueva con el garrote en los hombros, las sombras reían mientras lo torturaban, pero al ver a Naruto con el garrote, pararon.**

**-**este animal es mio –dijo Naruto A

-así que te gusta las peores basuras, maricón –dijo la primera sombra

-ja! –dijo Naruto indignado –simplemente quiero sus huesos para ensartar carne para ahumarla, delicioso –

-en ese caso, partámoslo a la mitad –dijo la quinta sombra

-no se puede –dijo Naruto A

-¿Por qué? –dijo la segunda sombra

-porque está muy chiquito –dijo Naruto A balanceando el garrote –además tiene cara de estar podrido

-si es cierto –dijo la sexta sombra –tiene cara de cincuenton virgen

-nooo, tiene cara de chucho latigado –dijo el primero

-noo que va, de lobo pudriéndose –dijo el tercero

-naaa, de la suegra de papá, chingado y con pañal –dijo el sexto

-nooo imbécil –dijo la cuarta golpeando a sexto –de buitre a medio morir

-je, de mierda de cuatro días y aplastado por una corrida de toros –dijo el segundo

-ya sé –dijo cuarto –de la sopa de la tia filomena, toooodaaa fermentada y llena de moscas

-sip –dijeron todos con asco –te lo dejamos

-pero con un regalo –dijo el sexto

**Le pegó con su espada a Kiba bolsón y este cayó al suelo convulsionando, Naruto le pegó un garrotazo y este dejó sus cabreadas y se levantó entacuchado… se estaba convirtiendo en… un diputado(1)!!!!**

**-**haré reformas para cobrar más impuesto!!! Jaja –dijo Kiba riendo

-puta muchà –dijo Naruto Aragon molesto –ya me chingaron el viaje y no solo este hijo de puta no camina

-jaja, de eso se trataba –dijo sexto

**Las sombras se alejaron riéndose, Naruto le dio un garrotazo a Kiba y lo arrastró, ahora se estaba conviertiendo en… chabelo!!! **

**-**niños, soy un niño como ustedes vamos a jugar a mi programa –dijo Kiba

-esto está de la puta madre –dijo Konohamaru

-¿Qué le pasó al ínutil de nuestra niñera? –preguntó el chiquillo

-le metieron el cambia mulas, así que por cada garrotazo una… -dijo Naruto Aragon volteando

-Naruto Aragon –dijo Hinata Arwen bajando del caballo negro con rasta

-mi rokerita –dijo Naruto A dejando tirado a Kiba

-te he extrañado –dijo Hinata Arwen

-ven no tenemos tiempo, llevale este pedazo de basura a tu padre y que le quite eso, ya que no tenemos un portador de remplazo para que lleve la puta pulsera –dijo Naruto

-cierto, bueno de todos modos vas a llegar ¿verdad? –dijo Hinata

-claro, no es hoy la sesión de todos los años? –dijo Naruto

-ta bueno, ya me voy –dijo Hinata A prendiendo su mp3 con la canción de DU HAST de Ramstein

**Hinata Arwen los dejó en la cueva y arrancó el carro… digo el caballo a toda velocidad, cruzando valles, montañas… mentira!, estaban ya a unos diez minutos, mientras tanto en otro…. Barranco….**

**-**se me acabó las baterías a mi espada –dijo Jiraiya agitándola

-la mía también, ¿ahora que hacemos? –dijo orochi

-el arma mortal –dijo Jiraiya sacando un libro

-espera, yo tengo que buscar el mío, dame chance (o dame tiempo) –dijo Orochi

-esta bien, pero voy a la cocina a prepararme un sanwiche –dijo Jiraiya

-no te comas todo el cerdo ahumado, viene mi madre mañana –dijo Orochi

-vaya hombre (esta bien pues), tomaré jamón y queso –dijo Jiraiya

**Interrupción de la Narración…**

.-ya no quiero seguir escuchando esta mierda –dijo Kiba llorando

-alégrate Kiba –dijo Kakashi –habrá otro que sufrirá contigo

-que alegría Kakashi –dijo Kiba con sarcasmo

-siguele Kakashi Sensei –dijo Naruto

-ta bien –dijo Kakashi

-ya sé quien sufrirá jaja –dijo Ino

-ino cerda, cállate –dijeron todos

**Continuación de la Narración…**

-ya lo encontré –dijo Orochi apareciendo tras una hora de espera

-ya era hora –dijo Jiraiya sentado en un sillón

-listo! –dijo Orochi

-listo –dijo Jiraiya

**Los dos abrieron los libros, agitaron sus manos y salió algo… muchos chistes y pendejadas del libro de chistes de raruto, vol 2. Jiraiya cayó al suelo riendo.**

**-**Ya sabes las reglas –dijo Orochi –mientras más te rías, más te debilitas

-mierda –dijo Jiraiya –otro, cuando me tragan, no hay nadie quien me aguante

-jajaja –dijo Orochi –estaba una vez pepito subido en un árbol, pero se soltó y se cayó, luego todos preguntaban: ¿Por qué murió? Porque el cerote(es popó pero forma repulsiva) no se agarró

-En la escuela, la maestra decidió hacer unas preguntas a la clase, y los dividió en dos. El de los mulas y el de los listos (gente brillante y estudiosa), como no sabía en donde poner a pepito, decidió dejarlo con los listos para no hacerlo sentir mal, y comenzó a preguntar: niños ¿Quién descubrió América? Se para uno de los listos y dice: Cristóbal Colón, maestra. Al mismo tiempo pepito se para y dice: 10 puntos les ganamos a esos mulas hijos de puta. La maestra se molestó pero siguió preguntando: niños ¿Cuántas carabelas tenía colón?. Se levanta otro de los listos y contesta: tres maestra, al mismo tiempo pepito de nuevo se levantó y dice: 20 puntos les ganamos a esos mulas hijos de puta. la maestra dice a pepito: se para y se sale, pepito contesta, el pene maestra, 10 puntos les ganamos a esos mulas hijos de puta. La maestra molesta dice a pepito: Se sale y vuelve en un mes, pepito dice: la menstruación maestra, 10 puntos les ganamos a esos mulas hijos de puta, La maestra enojada dijo: sale y no vuelve nunca, dijo pepito: la virginidad maestra, 10 puntos les ganamos a esos mulas hijos de puta. –dijo Jiraiya

-jajaja mierda contigo Jiraiya el sucio, digo el gris –dijo Orochi pasando hojas –había un niño tan mula, pero tan mula, que cuando la maestra borraba la pizarra el borraba su cuaderno

-jajaja puta –dijo Jiraiya –disculpe señor gerente, pero no me han pagado dos meses de sueldo, el otro contesta –está disculpado

-esa mierda… -dijo Orochi –dice que para un 7 de diciembre (2) el diablo emocionado se fue a ver como quemaban las piñatas de los diablos, pero tenía que regresarse en bus (camión, buseta, camioneta, etc) y que si se subió en un bus que iba llenísimo, se fue parado. El chofer dijo: usted señor, el de rojo, córrase un cacho atrás (esta frase dice realmente: muévase hacia el fondo, ya saben modismos chapines), vino el diablo y se movió el cacho (cuerno) hacia atrás, después de un rato, subió más gente y de nuevo le hablaron: señor, el de rojo, córrase otro cacho atrás, vino el diablo y se movió otro cacho, al rato le hablaron: señor, el de rojo, métase un cacho atrás, el diablo le dijo enojado: metételo vos, hijo de la gran puta.

-jaja –dijo Jiraiya –mamá todos en la escuela me dicen teletubie, la mama le dice: no les hagas caso, ve a saludar a tu papá, oa papá.

-jaja –dijo Orochi –mamá, todos en la escuela me dicen que parezco una cabra, la mamá le dice: breee, no te prrreeeocupes, no les hagas caso breeee

-jajajjajaja –dijo Jiraiya –pepito se fue a comprar frijoles a una tienda, pero se lo gastó todo en maquinitas y encontró unas balas en el suelo, las recogió y se las llevó a su mamá, luego del almuerzo, su madre lo llamó preguntándole en donde había comprado, ya que su papá se tiró un pedo y mató al gato –

-eso no me da risa –dijo orochi –te he vencido Jiraiya gris

**Orochi lo encerró en su bar de gays, Jiraiya gritaba torturado.**

**Super días después, Kiba despertó en una caja de cartón, a un lado del bote de la basura, con cáscaras de banano encima. Cuando despertó vio que Jiraiya estaba acostado en la cama que estaba cerca. **

**-**Porque putas estoy metido en una caja de cartón –dijo Kiba

-oh, pensamos que ya no servías y te botamos –dijo Jiraiya

-bienvenido, bolsa de sacos sucios –dijo Hiashi, el padre de Hinata

-bienvenida será tu madre –dijo Kiba enojado

**Por la gran….otra interrupción…**

-a mi padre respetas hijo de la tostada –dijo Hinata furiosa

-¿¡porque hasta ahora reaccionas?! –dijo Kakashi asustado

-tranquila Hinata, hasta ahora no ha dicho nada malo –dijo Naruto frotándole la espalda

-mas te vale o te mato –dijo Hinata

-ay Dio Mio –dijo Kiba –ya no quiero oír

* * *

**(1) Diputado: persona elegida por un estado (departamento en mi tierra) para representarlo, a veces son varios, pero tienen tan mala reputación, ya que viven del pueblo y aparte roban del presupuesto del gobierno. Forman parte de la bancada y aprueban o desaprueban leyes.**

**(2) 7 de diciembre: celebración de las luminarias de la virgen, también llamado "la quema del diablo", según la tradición, se compra una piñata de diablo, y se quema junto con las cosas malas (fotos de ex, papeles, etc). Antiguamente, era para iluminar el paso de la procesión de la virgen, pero ahora se quema al diablito jaja.**

**Pd: los puse aquí por que la explicación es muy larga. XD**

* * *

**En el próximo cap…**

**-**hoy iniciaremos la sesión de los…

-no interrumpan mucha –dijo Naruto

-pero, ¿Por qué no podemos llevar esa mierda?

**Ya mucho adelanto jaja**

**--------**

**Hola a todos:**

**Bueno, este cap, la verdad es que me falto mucho (para matar de risa) pero las vacaciones y los malos chistes de mi colonia (barrio) no me ayudan en nada, espero que les haya gustado el cap.**

**Gracias por sus reviews, son la alegría y la motivación para seguir escribiendo mas muladas, disculpen siempre la tardanza, pero ahora contesto los reviews.**

Selene-Moonlight: hola que tal! Que bueno que te guste y te haga reir todas las muladas que se me ocurren. XD gracias por tu review, espero que le sigas hasta el final.

Erebus of The Banat: hola erebus!! No te preocupes por la tardanza. Si, jeje aun falta, jaja pusiste como star wars (si no me equivoco) a ver quien es el… vomita! Digo gollum jaja. Gracias por tu apoyo. XD

Kuchiki Miru: hola!! No te me mueras!! Jaja. Ya pronto sabrán quien es el gollum muajaja. Gracias por tu apoyo y que bueno que te ha hecho reír.

Elchabon: como que me sono un poco abusivo lo de subir mi fic, pero no importa, pero si tu me recomiendas algún foro o foros o paginas para publicarlo, te lo agradecería mucho. XD y gracias por tu apoyo y que bueno que te haga reír.

ETOLPLOW-KUN: mijo (hijo chiste en guate) ya se me perdió. A ver donde estaras?

Gracias a todos los que me leen y dejen reviews para que la musa me ilumine el sendero XD

Chini!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hoooola a todos!!!**

**Yo digo que no me atrasé mucho, pero espero que todos se la hayan pasado bien la navidad y que hayan comido bien jeje!(ni ha pasado jaja), y bueno aquí viene el cap, jaja. Otra cosa, me preguntaba si no han tenido problemas por los modismos, a algunos les he puesto el significado, pero siempre se me pasa mas de alguno, si tienen duda no duden (valga la redundancia) de preguntar. XD ahora sí al cap!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto ni el señor de los pimientos… digo de los anillos es mio, solo la transgirversada y estúpida historia en donde me burlo de la cucaracha que paso al lado oscuro… oh eso es star wars. jaja**

(n/a): Nota de Autor

**negrilla, texto negrilla : Narración de Kakashi (porque fanfiction me lo junta todo)**

**-"**bla bla pendejo!!!" : pensamientos del personaje

**El Señor de las Pulseras**

**Capítulo VI: "La Reunión en el Putero… digo en Scandinavia…digo… con los elfos"**

-en donde me quedé –dice una escritora mientras prepara mouse de chocolate (soy repostera jeje)

-bato, bato ahhh

**Continuación de la Narración**

-el narrador es una mieda… digo bienvenido… eso ya lo dije!! –dijo Hiashi enojado

-empiezo yo –dijo Kiba

-empieza pues, enano de mierda –dijo Jiraiya

-ya, ¿en donde putas te metiste? –dijo Kiba

-en donde a mi me dio la gana –dijo Jiraiya

-todo esto se dirá en la reunión, así que a callar –dijo Hiashi

**En ese mismo lugar… pero en otro cuartito… jeje mal pensandos!! Mentiras.**

**-**ya te extrañaba –dijo Hinata sentada en el sillón del balcón de su ventana

-igual yo –dijo Naruto sentándose a su lado –ya casi es la hora de la sesión

-entonces… ¿viajarás, te irás de mi lado, te veré casi al final del capítulo, y al final del mismo moriré? –dijo Hinata

-no… bueno, casi –dijo Naruto –lo importante es que te mantengas a salvo y que… hora de la sesión, perdón –

-Bienvenidos todos a la sesión anual de las bragas, digo de las viandas, por favor tomen asiento en la mesa redondamente grande –dijo Hiashi

**Todos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa con forma de Smile con frenos en los dientes, en la mesa, había un pavo, ponche (en otros lugares, le llaman caldo de frutas, en si, es fruta cortada: piña, manzana, platano, papaya, uvas, pasas, ciruelas, fruta que se pueda cocer con canela, a veces jengibre o rosa de Jamaica, particularmente hecho para navidad), en si de comida, mucho.**

**-**como hoy es 24 (n/a: solo falta un día XD) celebraremos la última navidad de la humanidad –dijo Hiashi

-¡que dramático! –dijo Naruto

-¡no me jodas pitufo! –dijo Hiashi –bien, comenzaremos con el listado de la sesión, de los puntos más importantes

-ya saben que ganaron los rojos! –dijo Jiraiya sacando un banderín rojo

-¡si como echaron el golazo! –dijo Naruto con su banderín del mismo color

-¡puta! ¡dije puntos importantes! –dijo Hiashi de mal humor

-eso es importante –dijo Jiraiya

-¡eres una mierda Jiraiya el gay, digo gris! –dijo Hiashi

-yo no soy un sasuke! –dijo Jiraiya

-¡iniciaré con las presentaciones!-dijo Hiashi –primero, Sai legromante (legolas), Ebizu Glimbin (Glimli), Yamato Boromir, los altos jefes elfos y por supuesto el inútil de Kiba Bolsón, por favor comencemos con lo que tenemos que decir –

-para empezar –dijo Jiraiya levantándose para que todos lo vieran –Orochi el blanco tiene un nuevo libro de chistes, versión sin editar –

-¿raruto, vol dos? –preguntó uno de los altos elfos

-asi es, y tiene mucho poder ya que se pasó al lado oscuro –dijo Jiraiya

-perdemos mas aliados y extras que cuestan dinero –dijo Hiashi pensativo -¿Cuáles son sus planes?

-la verdad no me senté a chismear con el, ¿pueden creer que tiene 11 televisores en su casa? El mal paga muy bien las horas extras –dijo Jiraiya

-¡Jiraiya! ¡por favor! ¡se supone que estamos haciendo el papel de buenos! –dijo Naruto

-¡tu no me regañes! –dijo Jiraiya

-si me permiten –dijo Yamato Boromir -¿Qué vamos a hacer con el anillo?

-¡no te podes esperar, pendejo de mierda! –dijo Hiashi –no hemos llegado a eso

-¿creen que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado atacará ya? –dijo Kiba

-tu no tienes ni voz ni voto en esta sesión, asi que sho (shut up!, abusivamente cállate) –dijo uno de los altos elfos

-¡yo estoy llevando esta mierda! ¡¿Por qué no tendría voz aquí?! –reclamó Kiba

-1, porque se nos da la gana, 2 por que nos gusta asi y 3 porque se nos da la gana –dijo otro de los altos elfos

-no dijiste ni mierda –susurró Hiashi al alto elfo

-pasando a otra cosa, ¡ya viene la maratón de Heroes!, en el Universal Channel, ya saben, para organizarnos para lo de las palomitas y los refrescos –dijo Hiashi

-guau! Aún me falta ver la segunda temporada –dijo Naruto

-todos están invitados, menos Kiba Bolsón, todavía "el consejero de Tsunade" entra aquí, así que Jiraiya y…. –dijo Hiashi

-¡QUIEREN DEJAR DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES Y PASAR A LO DEL ANILLO!!!!! –dijo Hinata Arwen entrando dando un portazo

-nenita linda –dijo Naruto dándole un beso en la mejilla, Hinata le sonríe y luego Naruto le da su asiento, el se queda parado atrás de ella

-mija (hija en guate) pero ¡como vienes y nos regañas así?!! –dijo Hiashi

-¡porque no toman nada en serio! –dijo Hinata –bien, ¿Quién es el idiota que carga esa mierda de pulsera?

-yo –dijo Kiba asustado

-¿ese pedazo de caca? –dijo Hinata –bien, tienen que formar un grupo que proteja a ese idiota y luego llegar a donde?

-tiene que bailar como prostituta en tubo, y luego… tirarlo en el volcán de los huesos –dijo Hiashi

-ya, ahora ya saben, así que quien se une a esta estupidez –dijo Hinata

-yo –dijo Naruto Aragon

-yooo –dijo Yamato Boromir

-yo! –dijo Sai Legromante

-ja yo! –dijo Ebizu Glimblin

-yo –dijo Jiraiya

-nosotros también –dijo Konohamaru y los otros chiquillos

-también, no importa, entre mas gente mejor –dijo Hinata

-ya está decidido, bueno ¡ya váyanse a la mierda! ¡no les quiero ver la cara hasta la maratón! –dijo Hiashi

**Así es como se armó el grupo "comunidad de calzones flameados" todos iban juntos, pero Kiba se retrasaba y lo amarraron al caballo y lo llevaban arrastrado. En otro lugar, muy escondido, una criatura maléficamente fea veía a todos.**

**-**vomitta!!!!! Vomita!!! Agghhh esa pepita de jocote no me deja hablar –dijo la criatura –muy pronto saldré a escena jaja

**Interrupción de la Narración**

**-**no me han interrumpido!!! Que felicidad!!! –dijo Kakashi

-porque queremos darte una buena tunda –dijo Yamato

-si!!! Porque nos insultas! –dijo Kiba

-a nosotros no nos importas, Kiba, yo digo por los demás –dijo Naruto

-¡pero si yo no he insultado a nadie! –dijo Kakashi

-¡dejen que termine la historia, luego sufrirá!!! –dijo Tsunade Sama

-oh mierda –dijo Kakashi tragando saliva

* * *

**Hola a todos!!! Espero que les haya gustado la reunión y que tengan felices fiestas, de aquí no los miro hasta el otro año (no se preocupen, falta poco jaja) Navidad, dulce navidad!!! Que la pasen bien, son deseos de su autora Chiyo Asakura.**

**Paso a los reviews:**

Shadow-Digital: es cierto, creo que me tarde mucho jeje, pero ya subi el cap mas rápido. A ver quienes quedan jajaja que bueno que te guste esta estúpida historia.

Selene-Moonlight: que bueno que te gustó los chistes de pepito XD ya que comienza el año es mas fácil que los suba, bueno gracias por leer esta loquera, ya verás lo que le pasa adelante a Kiba jaja.

Mangetsu Miru-Chan: ay perdón!!! Pensé que te había contestado, gomenasai, gracias por tus felicitaciones, no te preocupes, Kiba seguirá sufriendo jajaja. XD

*-_shinofan_-*: gracias por tu felicitación, oye que es eso de "muy botana"? gracias por leer mis muladas jaja XD

Heero Kusanagi: me gustan tus JOJOJOJOJOJOJOS me ponen muy feliz, gracias y sigue leyendo que se va a poner bueno, digo yo jaja

Erebus of The Banat: jaja, que bueno que te gustara el capítulo y te siga haciendo reír. Si los dipucacos (dipuladrones) son una mierda jaja, no sabía que había en México. Sigue leyendo esta locura, ah y te deje un mensaje en tu correo XD

Gracias a todos por sus mensajes, ya que ustedes son la alegría y mi inspiración para seguir escribiendo estos locos cap. Feliz Navidad y próspero año nuevo, no se me indigesten, manejen con precaución, y no lean el cap cuando estén comiendo, así no tendrán que limpiar el monitor jajaj (experiencia propia) XD


	7. Chapter 7

HOO**ooola a todos!!!**

**¡Feliz año nuevo!!! Bueno vengo con mas locuras de el señor de los calzones, digo de las pulseras, y gracias a todos porque por ustedes, este fic sigue vivo.**

**Bueno, el anterior estuvo cortísimo en comparación con los demás, pero yo digo que este ya salió un poco mas largo y super chiste, a ver que tal y espero que les guste, que hoy si!!!! Viene el GOLLUM!!! Apuestas, apuestas, señores, que el próximo cap sabrán quien es el GOLLUM!!!! Jajaja (apuesten señores y señoras, ¿Sakura o Sasuke? (que diferencia hay?)**

**Disclaimer: Ya me tienen harto los abogados, pero bueno si no me demandan por levanta muertos jaja. Naruto (478 te espero!!!!) ni el señor de los pedos, digo de los añillos no es de moa, solo la locura de historia que me burlo de todos, excepto… bueno ya se me murió la idea. jeje**

(n/a): Nota de Autor

**negrilla, texto negrilla : Narración de Kakashi (porque fanfiction me lo junta todo)**

**-"**bla bla pendejo!!!" : pensamientos del personaje

**El Señor de las Pulseras**

**Capítulo VII: "El Paso de Troya… La montaña de Malvavisco y el baile especial!!"**

-bueno… está encendida la compu??

-ta arrancando…

-se trabó!!! –lloro mientras insulto la compu –ya se destrabó!! Una su maltratada necesitaba jaja

**Continuación de la Narración**

-Bueno mi amor –dijo Naruto Aragon en el cuarto de Hinata Arwen –tengo que irme ya

-Puedes hacer algo por mi? – preguntó tímida

-lo que quieras, preciosa –dijo Naruto

-¿puedes darme un beso? –dijo Hinata Arwen

**Naruto Aragon tomó de la cintura a Hinata Arwen, quedando muy cerquita.**

**-**todos los que quieras –dijo Naruto besándola

**Empezó con besos chiquitos, luego llegó a ser besos apasionados, las manos de Naruto A se posaron en las caderas de Hinata, subiendo y bajando lentamente, Hinata lo apretó mas a ella.**

**-**este si es una buena película Porno –susurró alguien

**Los dos se separaron rápido, tan rojos y enojados. Vieron que Jiraiya, Ebizu, y dos de los altos elfos, estaban en el balcón con chorros de sangre que salían de la nariz. Los dos sacaron un super garrote, y lanzaron a esos al estilo equipo rocket, salieron volando!!! Mientras gritaban:**

**-**se lo diremos a Hiashiiiiiiiii!!!!

**-**¡malditos pervertidos! –dijo Hinata

-tranquila –dijo Naruto riendo y abrazándola

**Interrupción de la Narración**

**-**eres un pervertido y cochino!!! –exclamó Hinata

-ey!! Culpa a Jiraiya y sus libros –dijo Kakashi defendiéndose

-ahora yo –dijo Jiraiya molesto –yo escribo arte

-arte para tirar a la basura –dijo Ino

-¿y tu que sabes? –reclamó Jiraiya

-cierto, son tan malas que ni el chucho quiere orinar sobre ellas –dijo Tsunade

**Continuación de la Narración**

**Todos salieron montados en sus ferraris… ¡mentira! Salieron caminando de ese lugar, todos caminaban platicando, excepto … Kiba, quien murmuraba muchas cosas. Naruto Aragon se le quedó con ojos asesinos, Kiba se calló al instante. **

**-**a donde nos dirigimos? –preguntó Yamato Boromir

-al paso de troya, para poder estar mas cerca del volcán –explicó Jiraiya mientras caminaba con su bastón

-¿Por qué no tomamos el bus? –dijo Yamato Boromir –ahí está la parada y el bus está ahí

-¡vamos pues!! –dijeron todos

**Se dirigieron hacia donde estaba el bus, el ayudante (tipo que ayuda a cobrar el pasaje) los vio a todos.**

**-**lo siento, el bus esta lleno y restringimos la subida de animales –dijo el ayudante

-¿Qué animal? –dijo Naruto

-esa cosa fea que llevan –dijo el ayudante señalando a Kiba –porque no dejan de experimentar con la genética, ya suficiente tenemos con el chupacabras –

-jaja Kiba –dijo Ebizu Glimbin –ahora te voy a descuartizar como a un cerdo!!!! –dijo sacando su hacha

-jo!!! –dijo Kiba corriendo en círculos

-basta!!! –dijo Jiraiya el gris –vámonos, no nos conviene quedarnos –

**Todos emprendieron de nuevo el camino, Yamato Boromir platicaba con Sai, Konohamaru y los dos chiquillos platicaban amenamente, Naruto platicaba con Jiraiya, Ebizu Gimblin oía a los Jonas Brothers (n/a: odio su música) y Kiba iba en medio y no tenía con quien platicar.**

**-**¿ya oiste el ringtone que tengo? –dijo Naruto

-no, yo también tengo uno bueno –dijo Jiraiya -¿quieres oírlo?

-claro –dijo Naruto

-escucha:

**Ringtone "Papirrin"**

Papirrín, Papirrin, hola papirrín (esto con voz de hombre fingiendo ser de mujer)

Soy yo! Contestame gordo!

Canelo! (morenito, de cariño)

Contestame ah! Porque no me querés contestar!

Contestame, soy tu dama (llorando y fondo canción de luis miguel)

Soy tu puta contestame

No sabes por lo que estoy pasando! Ah! (llorando siempre)

Contestame cerote!

**Fin del Ringtone "Papirrin"**

-ajaja, que mierda de ringtone, oí el mio –dijo Naruto

(n/a: en este ringtone, voy a poner lo más explícito ya que por los modismos creo que no van a entender mucho, pero les voy a poner el significado, este ringtone es mi favorito jaja)

**Ringtone "Celin Dion"**

Paisano mio (amigo mio)

Contesta tu mierda que esta sonandos hombre

No ves que este gente huanaca (shute, metidos) esta va de ver lo que esta hablando

Mira la cara de este viejo pue (pues, usado como para que si o no)

Mirate a la otra doña pue que cara de huanaca tiene

Contesta tu mierda pue

Deja de sta presumiendo que tenes sonidos polifónicos

Y no se cuanta mierda mas tenes

Además este tono que esta escuchando no es tuyo

Se lo copiaste a este cerote (decir popo repulsivo, ofensa) ve

Paga el tono, pagalo pagalo

Que es eso de estar pirateando mierda pos picolo (pendejo)

Vos telcel, vos pansón, chipotle (niño, creo), cerdo y no se que mas

Vos copion, titirichle (no se que mierdas significa jaja), que estas oyendo

De este mierde (o mierda)

Y vos cerote de que te reís, desgraciado que no se tu nombre

Pero también estás pirateando esta mierda pue

Es celin dion, es celin dion,

La que te parió!

**Fin de ringtone "Celin dion"**

-el tuyo es muy marica, como tú –dijo Naruto

-y el tuyo tan vulgar como tu novia –dijo Jiraiya

-¡no insultes a mi Hinata Arwen! –exclamó Naruto molesto

-pueden callarse –dijo Yamato Boromir con su rostro maquiavélico

**Todos se quedaron fríos y tragando saliva al verlo.**

**Otra vez… Interrupción de la Narración**

-tan malo me veo –dijo Yamato viéndose en un espejo

-espera… a ver… -dijo Naruto acercándose –AY!!! La LLORONA!!! –gritó Naruto en broma

-bueno…. Bueno!!! –dijo Kakashi –aquí estamos para agredir a "ciertas personas" no a Yamato, de por si ya tiene cara de chucho bravo

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! –dijo Yamato

-nada –dijo Kakashi nervioso

-"mejor me callo o no salgo vivo" –pensó Kakashi

**Volvemos… a la Narración**

**Llegaron a la montaña malvavisco, donde el frío era inclemente, y las montañas estaban cubiertas de malvavisco crujiente… o sea que estaba tan viejo que ni las ratas podrían comerlo. Se hundían como si estuvieran en la nieve.**

**En otro ladero…..**

-mierda, estoy aburridísimo, ¿Qué puedo hacer? –dijo Orochi el Blanco pasando canales

-ohhh, las cámaras que instalé funcionan, ahora podré ver… a Tsunade –dijo viendo el canal

-OH!!!! DIOS!!!! Quítame esta maldición!!!!!! No puedo ver!!! –dijo cambiando el canal

-¡¿Por qué diablos le llego a visitar su madre?! Que asco!!!! –dijo Orochi –puaj!!!

-oh esto es interesante, Jiraiya el coche, digo el gris me desafía, bueno eso ya lo sabía –

**En la tele plasma que tenía en la sala de 42", veía como nuestro héroes y una mierda trataban de avanzar en ese lugar… mentira!!! Estaban jugando a quien cogía un malvavisco tan duro para pegarle a Kiba, ya que ese era el blanco.**

**-**mandaré una tormenta de nieve que los cubrirá y los matará jaja –dijo Orochi riendo

-cuando poseas "magia" hazlo –dijo Hamtaro entrando con unas palomitas

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó Orochi

-cagando… ¿acaso no me ves? Idiota –dijo Hamtaro sentándose

-mierda contigo –dijo Orochi enojado –uno no puede preguntar porque el señor rata se enoja

-jodete ¿Qué vas a hacer con esos? –dijo Hamtaro

-no se, tengo explosivos en esa montaña, ya sabes por la explotación minera clandestina que tenía ahí

-eso no servirá –dijo Hamtaro –ya tienen como mil años enterrados, ya hasta se habrán disuelto

-mierda!!! Sabía que tenía que poner plásticos

-mejor pídele al gigante que mueva esa montaña

-¿a quien? ¿el gigante de "Una historia sin calzón… digo sin fin" –

-a ese

-esta de vacaciones, ¿no te recuerdas?

-¿al muñeco de malvavisco de los cazafantasmas? Película dos

-nos lo comimos en una fiesta cuando se puso borracho

-¿a la dragona Saphira? De Eragon

-el hijo de puta no la presta, solo para fanservice

-¿a los ulufantes? De esta película

-tampoco, están en áfrica

-entonces… ¡!!!!!!!!!!¿¿Qué mierda se supone que tienes para poder luchar contra tus enemigos??!!!!! –dijo exasperado Hamtaro

-esperame… no proceso tan rápido

-¿Por qué te tenían que poner de malo?

-¿Qué? Espera… tengo una idea, crearé un terremoto y…

-¿Cómo DIABLOS PIENSAS CREAR UNA MIERDA DE ESAS SI NO ERES MAGO?!!! –gritó exasperado Hamtaro

-mira rata de mierda –dijo Orochi molesto –tal vez al "señor" le agrade esto

**En la montaña malvavisco, se sentía un aire escalofriante. Demasiado… que si era el pedo de Yamato Boromir.**

**-¡**andá (n/a: ir en presente) al baño pisado (n/a: forma despectiva y abusiva de llamar a alguien)!!! –dijo Jiraiya tapándose la nariz

-¡puta! –dijo Yamato -¡ya no se puede uno tirar un pedo libremente!

-¡se pueden apurar! ¡o van a seguir hablando como viejas del mercado! –dijo Naruto

-oye –dijo Konohamaru –este ha estado callado –djo señalando a Kiba

-¿Qué raro? –dijo Ebizu –bueno, mejor

**En la cueva de nuestro malo… y estúpido Orochi Blanco, hablaban con un tipo de rojo…**

**-**bueno, nos haces el trabajo –dijo Orochi

-claro, para eso soy el diablito –dijo el tipo de rojo

-¿estas seguro que es bueno confiar en el diablito del programa del derbez en cuando? –susurró Hamtaro

-claro. Verás que si

**El diablito se ****sentó en su máquina y empezó a navegar a ver en donde estaban nuestros héroes (n/a: ¿ya dieron con el personaje? Espero que si) y cuando los vio, mantuvo su mano sobre el botón "rojo" y lo presionó.**

-jiiiijijiji –rió el diablito (adoro esa risa)

**En la montaña malvavisco, todos se cayeron de sopetón, tan graciosos que ni yo pude evitar reírme. Y la montaña tembló y los botó a todos hacia el despeñadero (o sea cayeron al barranco).**

**El diablito se mataba de la risa. Orochi vio el resultado y sonrió feliz. Hamtaro puso los ojos en blanco.**

**------------------------------------------XD**

**-**¿estais todos bien? –preguntó Jiraiya

-la nalga –dijo Konohamaru

-¿Qué? ¿te duele? –dijo Naruto Aragon

-la nalga es lo único que no me duele –dijo Konohamaru

-no es hora de quejarnos –dijo Sai Lecromante (este por fin hablo)

-hay si, no me quejo y con seis fracturas expuestas –dijo Ebizu

-las reparo al instante –dijo Sai

**Sai se compuso a lo caníbal los huesos, le cerró la piel y quedó como nuevo. Todos quedaron con la boca abierta.**

**-**yo por eso, uso la crema antiquemaduras ya…. –dijo Sai

-deja de hacerle promoción a esa estupidez y movámonos hacia otro lado, ya nos desviaron y no se por donde ir –dijo Jiraiya

-este camino conduce hacia las tierras de mi primo, Tiburcio Alej Tercero –dijo Ebizu

-bueno vamos, que nos queda –dijo Yamato

-señor Naruto –dijo la chiquilla –me rompí un tobillo

-oh ven –dijo Naruto cargándola –te llevo hasta que te sientas mejor

-gracias –dijo la chiquilla

-¿Por qué nadie me presta atención? –dijo Kiba

**Interrupción de la Narración… otra vez**

-Kiba, ya que dije que te callaras, no te metas en la historia que yo la estoy contando –dijo Kakashi molesto

-¡contestame a la pregunta! –dijo Kiba

-no vales nada así que no te contesto –

-Kiba cállate, arruinas todo –dijo Naruto tirándole una lata

-cierto!!! Siéntate y calla como cualquier cosa no viviente –dijo Sakura

**Todos le tiraron latas, piedras, mochilas (menos comida) y todo lo que encontraban cerca, Kiba pereció… jaja son bromas, esta vivo pero maltratado jaja**

**-------------------------------------------------------XD**

OHHH Pobre Kiba!! …. Pobre el diablo que no puede ver a Dios!!! Jajaja ¿Cómo conseguirán pasar a través de esa locura? ¿Qué se encontraran en esas tierras? ¡Kiba vivirá para escucharlo? ¿ya no matarán a Kakashi? ¿se les olvida que el los esta insultando? ¿y el baile? ¿la escritora esta loca y por eso se le olvido? ¿de donde saca tanta estupidez para matar de risa a alguien? Muchas preguntas, muchas respuestas tontas en el siguiente cap… donde puede ser que veamos al…. VOMITA!!!! Digo al Gollum muajaja.

**Bueno, ya estamos al séptimo capítulo de esta parodia que va cada vez más estúpida y llena de locos momentos para que disfruten y puedan matarse de la risa. Gracias a toda la gente linda que me lee, me deja RR y no me deja. Por ustedes este fic siguie vivo y me surgen mas ideas con su apoyo. Espero que este cap compense el anterior (ya que el anterior si estuvo cortísimo), pero ya toy aquí, espero que lo hayan disfrutado XD. Aquí respondo rapidín para que no me regañen XD**

Heero Kusanagi: jaja, como me hacen reir tus JOJOJOJOJOS jajaa que bueno que te haya gustado el cap XD espero que disfrutes este

Selene-Moonlight: que bueno que te hizo reir a pesar de que estaba cortísimo XD yo pensé que era la única que me pasaba eso, mis papas cuando ven que me estoy matando de la risa me dicen "¿Qué tas haciendo?" y yo digo… nada jajaja cuando escribo el cap… es peor jaja que bueno que te haya gustado XD Kiba seguirá sufriendo jaja

Erebus of The Banat: WoW! Este es el review mas largo que me has dejado jaja conti express, bueno mis tias locas con sus vecinas y sus pláticas sin pelos en la lengua me dan mucha inspiración jajaja XD me dio risa como imaginaste a esos tres jaaja, Jiraiya no pudo chismear, apenas pudo medio platicar, jaja me dio risa lo del bono jaja . Mijo (hijo) te me adelantas! Hasta después era la manoseada, ya verás porque jeje, lo del gollum se contesta solito jaja . Eso si era cierto, me falto eso, gracias!! Ahora tengo problemas con la porquería de Hotmail, nunca quiere mandar los correos que te mando, ya te envie mis respuestas y nada, a ver que hago. Oye que es eso de RPGS y MMPRPG? Eso es a un video juego? Gracias por tus buenos deseos, ehhh (de alegría) espero que te la hayas pasado bien ¡!! Saludos desde guate!!!!

*-_shinofan_-*: hola chico! Gracias por responder lo de botana, y que bueno que te sigue pareciendo gracioso esta locura de historia jaja gracias por tu review! XD

Mangetsu Miru-Chan: hola!!! Si!!! No tarde casi nada ¿verdad? Bueno a ver que te parece este cap y que espero que lo hayas disfrutado XD un poquito mas y sale al querido gollum jaja

**Gracias a todos y sigan con esta locura de locuras, dejen RR para que la musa pase mas tiempo conmigo y pueda subir los cap mas rápido**

**Chini!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola a todos!!!!!**

**Disculpen si no actualicé rápido, pero es que paso muchas cosas y luego me puse a leer un manga que se llama "Magister Negi Magi" ay! Es tan lindo el protagonista XD. Por cierto el manga es del mismo que hizo Love Hina, pero bueno siempre disculpen es que me piqué y eso que no he terminado de leerlo jeje. **

**Falta un capítulo ya!!!! Para la venida del espeluznante Gollum!!! Siguen las apuestas!!!! ¿Sakura, Sasuke o… jeje? A ver si adivinan mis lectores entusiastas!!!! Bueno, sin más preámbulos al fic!!!! Por cierto… hay un regalo por la espera tan larga que les di XD**

(n/a): Nota de Autor

**negrilla, texto negrilla : Narración de Kakashi (porque fanfiction me lo junta todo)**

**-"**bla bla pendejo!!!" : pensamientos del personaje

**El Señor de las Pulseras**

**Capítulo VIII: "La muerte del pedófilo… digo del pervertido mago sucio…digo gris!"**

-En donde putas estamos? –dijo Naruto

**Todos iban cansados, habían caminado ya casi por unas dos horas, a Kiba lo iban arrastrando con una pita, no se podían dar el lujo de que: 1 se fuera a la mierda, 2 de perder la pulsera y 3 les encantaba hacerlo mierda jajaja**

**-**estamos casi en el pantano de chapopote, cerca de la entrada en donde nos encontraremos al primo de este hijo de puta –dijo Jiraiya el gris

-ahí está –dijo Ebizu Glimblin

**Cuando vieron, todo estaba cerrado, lúgubre y apenas unos letreros luminosos funcionaban.**

**-**¿un bar? –dijo Sai Lecromante

-no imbécil, es un taboldance (chicas semi desnudas (yo diría que desnudas) bailando en un tubo, eróticamente) –dijo Ebizu

-pero no podemos entrar –dijo Naruto –hay niños en nuestro grupo

-¡Nah! –dijo Jiraiya –déjate de hacerte el adulto responsable y entremos –

-no te preocupes Naruto Aragon –dijo la chiquilla –solo vamos a ver el suelo

-esta bien –dijo Naruto

-"jeje no sabe que nos encanta esto jeje" –pensaron en conjunto los chiquillos

-que bueno que no tienen mente pervertida –dijo Naruto A (que ingenuo!!)

**Entraron por la reja y vieron que había una puerta de piedra, que les impedía la entrada a todos… y aparte apestaba a mierda… si…. Era kiba quien se estaba pudriendo. Todos lo lanzaron al lago y de la nada apareció un… lagarto Juancho¡¡¡¡**

**-**oh mierda!! –dijo el lagarto lanzándoles a Kiba –sois una vil mierda, porque me arrojáis escoria¡¡¡¡

-¡perdón! –dijo Naruto –pensamos que se había muerto

-ahora me los voy a comer, excepto a ese claro –

**Al lagarto Juancho le empezaron a arrojar piedras, etc. El lagarto cogió a la chiquilla y se la engulló por completo… Todos se le quedaron viendo con la cara mas terrorífica de… un bebé cagando! El lagarto Juancho murió en las manos de Naruto… será perseguido por Green Peace por dañar a los animales…uhhh**

**-**estás bien? –le preguntó Naruto a la chiquilla

-eres tan valiente, por eso eres el protagonista! –exclamó la chiquilla con emoción

-déjense de muladas heroicas y seriedad de mierda que esto es una parodia –dijo Jiraiya

**Interrupción de la narración**

-¡en serio! ¡ya la estás cagando Kakashi! –exclamó Jiraiya enojado

-ya ibas bien –dijo Naruto

-hasta se nos olvidó el enojo que teníamos en tu contra –dijo Ino

-¡¿Qué putas quieren entonces?! –Exclamó Kakashi –¡¡¡primero se quejan de que los insulto, y luego se quejan porque toma seriedad!!! ¡Decídanse de una puta vez!!! –

-insúltanos, de todos modos te tenemos que matar por eso –dijo Yamato

-¡a votación! –dijo Kakashi

-levanten la mano quienes estén de acuerdo con que nos insulte –dijo Shizune

**Todos levantaron la mano, menos Kiba…**

**-**bien, entonces ¿nada de quejas? –dijo Kakashi

-de vez en cuando como siempre, pero insulta mas a Kiba –dijo Naruto

-¡¡a votación!! –dijo Kakashi

-levanten la mano quienes estén de acuerdo de que maltraten más a Kiba –dijo Shizune

**De nuevo, todos levantaron la mano, menos Kiba… Hasta Akamaru levantó la pata.**

**-**¿de parte de quien estás? –le reclamó Kiba

-guau! –dijo Akamaru

-¿Qué dijo? –dijo Ino

-de ustedes, ya que su dueño es una mierda –dijo Kiba -¡¿así es como me agradeces que te de comer y lo demás?!

**Akamaru se sentó a la par de Naruto, ignorando su respuesta.**

**-**bien… ahí vamos –dijo Kakashi mientras todos reían de la acción de Akamaru

**Continuación de la Narración**

-ahora ¿Cómo diablos vamos a entrar? –dijo Jiraiya

-hay una contraseña –dijo Ebizu –tienen que adivinarla para…

**No esperaron a que terminara de hablar, lanzaron a Kiba y la puerta se abrió. Todos entraron, estaba muy oscuro.**

**-**No sabía que tirarlo iba a solucionarlo –dijo Naruto a Jiraiya

-buena idea, Naruto, a la próxima ¡tírate tú! –exclamó Kiba con un chichón en la cabeza

-para eso te trajimos, para servir de cualquier cosa, y las cosas no se quejan –dijo Jiraiya

-ni de niñera sirve –dijo La chiquilla en la espalda de Naruto

-y para mas mi mala suerte, me tengo que ir con este maldito en la pagina 100 –dijo Konohamaru

-esperen, voy a encender algo –dijo Jiraiya –esta mierda…

-¿vas a usar tu magia? –preguntó Sai

-¿magia? Puta!!! Jajajajaa –dijo Jiraiya –en esta mierda historia los magos… bueno no

**Jiraiya sacó su lamparita de TinkerBell e iluminó todo. Vieron con horror todo lo que había ahí!!!!! Naruto le tapó los ojos al chiquillo y la chiquilla se quedó en shock!!!! ¡¿Qué era eso horrible?! ¡¿puede existir tanta mounstrosidad?! ¡estaban viendo a Madero Sauron en cueros! ¡otras con su can can en bragas y medias! ¡y lo peor! ¡todos los enanos y teletubies sobándose unos con otros! ¡era un taboldance gay!! ¡mas gay que orochi!!**

**-**mis ojos!!!! –exclamó Sai

-¡¿Qué putas te pasa Ebizu?! –exclamó Jiraiya persiguiéndolo para matarlo -¡¿traernos a un bar gay?!

-¡¿Qué diablos iba a saber yo que se había convertido en eso?! –se excusó Ebizu

-¿Qué fue ese ruido? –dijo Naruto sacando su espada

**De repente, todo se iluminó!!! Dejando ver… mucho más!!! Chicas contra chicas, chicos contra chicos, ya saben a que me refiero, estaban los esqueletos en poses sexis, camas pudriéndose con tantos huesos encima, el techo era bien alto. Todos sacaron sus armas, excepto la chiquilla, ya que Naruto la cargaba en la espalda.**

**-**¡esto es lo peor que he visto en mi vida! –dijo Naruto

-¡esto no es lo peor que has visto! ¡espérate a ver el gollum! –dijo Jiraiya

**Interrupción de la Narración**

-¿por fin nos vas a decir quién es el gollum? –exclamaron todos

-puede ser, si alcanzan las páginas jaja –dijo Kakashi

-¿Quién será? –dijeron todos viéndose unos a otros

-¿puedo seguir? –dijo Kakashi

**Continuación de la Narración**

-dejémonos de muladas, avancemos –dijo Kiba

-¿Quién te nombro guía? Nadie ¿verdad? Ahora cállate –dijo Jiraiya

-¿Quién sabe como salir de aquí? –dijo el chiquillo

-¿Por qué? Si lo dices así, por donde entramos –dijo Ebizu

-¡por eso! –exclamó el chiquillo –se cerró la puerta hace rato y no hay salida –

-tenemos que adentrarnos en este lugar, por suerte traje el mapa de merodeador –dijo Jiraiya

-¿el que? –dijeron todos

-se lo robé a Harry Potter, maldito niño malcriado, ¡vamos! –dijo Jiraiya

**Todos siguieron a Jiraiya el sucio, en silencio, oyendo como… ¡Kiba estaba riéndose como estúpido! Naruto agarró un garrote y le pegó, logrando que se callara, ahora Sai lo iba arrastrando. Por cierto, el chucho Akamaru, se quedó con los elfos, ya que se volvió su mascota, ya que Kiba nunca lo bañó. **

**-**esas sombras si que chingaron a este mierda –dijo Naruto

-¿Cuánto tiempo dura sin ese estado? –preguntó Jiraiya

-depende, a veces días, a veces ahora –dijo Naruto

**De repente oyeron como un montón de pasos se acercaban a ellos. Todos se pararon poniéndose en guardia. Kiba empezó a reírse como estúpido, su transformación llegó a… Celin dion!!! Empezó a cantar el soundtrack de Titanic!!!**

**-¡**callen a ese maldito! ¡nos van a encontrar! –dijo Sai exaltado

-¿desde cuando este puede emitir emociones? –dijo Naruto

**Cuando vieron, un montón de teletubies con cuchillos y platos de sopa se acercaron veloces, eran como un millón de teletubies. Se movían de un lado a otro, con su mirada tierna y con un cuchillo en la mano… contradictorio..-_-**

**-**¡rayos! ¿Cómo vamos a pelear contra tanto orcotubie? –dijo Naruto

-con las manos –dijo el chiquillo

-¡obvio enano! –exclamó Jiraiya

-oigan!!! Vienen mas!!! –dijo Yamato

-larguémonos de aquí!!! –dijo Jiraiya

**Todos arremetieron contra los orcotubies, pelearon con ganas… pero ganas de vomitar, los orcotubies eran pedófilos y violadores en potencia, casi agarran a los chiquillos, pero a Kiba no tuvieron suerte… uhhh… lograron zafarlo de esa … situación y se dirigieron hacia unas escaleras, cuando de pronto se oyó un retumbo, los orcotubies salieron huyendo, se oía como caminaban pesadamente, y se oyó una música extraña…**

**-**¡nos jodimos!! –dijo Jiraiya el gris –es la bestia y guardiana de todos los puteros!!! ¡barnie!!!

**Si señores, asusténse que es el pedófilo de barnie el dinosaurio, venía cantando su canción. Los chiquillos empezaban a quedar hipnotizados.**

**-**barnie es un dinosaurio que vive en las esquinas, fuma mariguana y se inyecta cocaína –cantaba el dinosaurio

-vamonos a la mierda mucha!! –exclamó Naruto agarrando a los chiquillos

-yo lo detendré, lárguense ya! –dijo Jiraiya

-bueno, hoy te mueres rápido jajajaj –dijeron todos y se largaron de ahí

-bestia inmunda, apagaré tus mugres cantos y jamás volverás a drogar a un niño con tus muladas!! –dijo Jiraiya

-¡que dramático! –dijo barnie sacando un látigo

--------------------------------------XD

**Bueno y para todos los acompañantes de el mago sucio, digo gris, conmemoramos unas líneas de silencio….**

**---------------------------------------XD**

**-**jeje, ahí veo a nuestro objetivo mi amor –dijo alguien en las sombras

-tenemos que robarle "eso" jeje –

-porque yo! Sakullum, el gollum que sabe todos los caminos de mierda, robaré la mendiga pulsera y seré de nuevo tan bella para atrapar a mi sasuke jajaja –

**Si señores, es el puto gollum!!! Sakura Haruno es el puto gollum jajaja**

**Interrupción de la Narración**

**-¡maldito Kakashi sensei! –exclamó Sakura**

**Todos reían mientras Sakura perseguía a Kakashi, que por suerte no creo que acabe muerto jajaja**

**------------------------------------------------------------------XD**

**Bueno gente linda, es todo por hoy. Ya apareció el gollum y ya saben quien es, esperen a ver que pasa y quien diablos va a ser sasuke? Kakashi morirá por una golpiza de sakura? ¿Qué pasara realmente con el mago sucion? Un montón de preguntas y respuestas más estúpidas en el siguiente cap de el señor de las pulseras.**

**Gracias a todos los que me leen y me envían reviews, que por ustedes este fic sigue vivito y coleando jaja**

**Gracias a: **Selene-Moonlight, maiaiauchiha, Erebus of The Banat, Mangetsu Miru-Chan, *-_shinofan_-*,

Les prometo contestarles después, lo vine a terminar en un cyber café internet y no tengo mucho dinero jajaj, siempre disculpen los atrasos. XD

Chini!!! Y que la musa los acompañe


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola a todos!!!!!**

**Disculpen si me trasé en subir el capitulo, pero es que se me vino todo encima con lo de la u y mis disque vacaciones (por cierto, se vieron frustradas ya que fui a cuidar a mi abuelita porque la operaron de la vesícula biliar) y luego me enfermé de una gripe…, estoy escribiendo en la noche como siempre, ya que perdí el sueño y tengo el problema del insomio, y solo puedo dormir en el día, en la noche no… de plano porque soy mitad vampiro jajaja bueno espero que este cap les agrade y gracias a toda la gente linda que me lee!!! Ustedes son mi batería de felicidad XD!!!!!**

(n/a): Nota de Autor

**negrilla, texto negrilla : Narración de Kakashi (porque fanfiction me lo junta todo)**

**-"**bla bla pendejo!!!" : pensamientos del personaje

**El Señor de las Pulseras**

**Capítulo IX: "!El Encuentro con La Bruja de las Ensaladas!"**

-mmm –

-mmmm-

-mmmmm-

-¡lástima que no te pueda mandar tus galletas! Jaja

-¡están deliciosas Erebus! Jaja

-¡quien fue el ganador de la apuesta Gollum!! Jaja

-mmmmmmm… ¡una de chocolate y fresa!

-¡erebus respondeme please!!! ¡escribime!! TT TT (es que siento que estáis enojado conmigo °XD)

**Continuación de la Narración**

-pobre ero-sucio, digo ero-gris –dijo Naruto pensativo

-¿desde cuando le dices así? –dijo Sai

-uhhh, desde hace mucho, pero como ya se murió… -dijo Naruto riendo

-¡que rápido se les pasa el infortunio! –dijo Ebizu con sarcasmo

-¡¿infortunio?! ¡Tristeza imbécil! –dijo Yamato dándole un golpe

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿me vas a dar clases de gramática?! –dijo Ebizu en guardia

-eso ni ¡existe en ese tiempo! –dijo Yamato

-¡por favor no peleen! –dijo la chiquilla

-ehh eso es el diálogo de la otra película, toma, esto tienes que decir –dijo Naruto

-¡pelea! ¡si mátense! –dijo la chiquilla

-esperen, ¿Dónde esta Kiba bolsón? –dijo Sai

**Cuando vieron, Kiba Bolsón estaba a unos dos metros de ellos, tratando de huir.**

**-¡**todos atrápenlo! –gritó Yamato

**Agarraron garrotes y salieron corriendo detrás de él como una turba furiosa, Kiba trató de huir… pero fue en vano jaja, Sai le lanzó un lazo y lo amarró. Kiba pataleaba.**

**-**¿A dónde te crees que ibas? –dijo Ebizu

-¡ya no aguanto! ¡Grupo de miserables y putos críos! –exclamó Kiba

-¡¿a quién le llamaste crio?! –dijo Yamato con su rostro espeluznante

-meeee nos a ti –dijo Kiba con miedo –siempre me tratan mal! ¡Déjenme ir!

-¡¿y dejar que cagues todo y ya no seamos los protagonistas de esta mierda?! ¡No! –dijo Naruto

-¡me tratan peor que como trataba a Akamaru! –rezongó Kiba

-¡te lo mereces! –dijo Yamato

-¡Diganme la maldita razón! –dijo Kiba

**AUUU!!!!!(aullido)**

**Si no fuera por que estamos en las montañas, el aullido hubiera sido una coincidencia.**

**-**bien, vámonos –dijo Naruto encaminándose hacia el norte

-¡¿Por qué no contestan a mi pregunta?! –dijo Kiba

-por este paso podremos llegar pronto –dijo Sai

**Todos ignoraron a Kiba, cosa que es normal. XD**

**-**debemos de llegar a las colinas, jojo –rió Naruto

-¿Por qué estás tan feliz? –preguntó Ebizu

-yamato va a morir –susurró Naruto

-¡¿Qué YAMATO VA A MORIR?! –exclamó Ebizu a todo pulmón

-¿Qué dijeron? –dijo Yamato Boromir

**Todos los presentes tragaron saliva ante el rostro maléfico de Yamato, era la segunda vez que lo veían en ese día… uhhh**

-el idiota dijo que Yamato va a comer sushi –dijo Naruto nervioso

-mmm no me crean tonto –dijo Yamato

-oh Dios!! El castigo divino –dijo la chiquilla asustada

-sus castigos por predecir su futuro son…. Tenebrosos… -dijo el chiquillo

-que nos salve el diablo!!!! –gritó ebizu

-que nos salve la musa!!!! –exclamó Sai escandaloso

-¡BOLA DE PEDAZOS DE MIERDA! ¡Déjense de estupideces! –gritó Naruto

-miren, entremos en ese bosque, así acortamos camino –dijo Sai

-¿seguros? –dijo Naruto

-vamos, total no hay por dónde –dijo Yamato Boromir

**Todos continuaron caminando en silencio, mientras seguían arrastrando a Kiba, que por cierto… sigue amarrado.**

**En otro ladero de los scout… digo con Orocho blanco…digo orochi, reía feliz mientras los orcotubies arrancaban cebollas gigantes para la crema de cebolla… en donde salìan y nacían los orcotubies… llegó orochi junto con Hamtaro, quien este llevaba un gran canasto de mercado.**

**-¡**debemos de crear a la bestia suprema muajaja!!! –dijo Orochi mientras tosía

-ya le dije que si se sigue riendo como Jiraiya se va a morir –dijo Hamtaro colocando la canasta a la par del gigantesco caldero

-ham –chan, tráeme la escalera –dijo Orochi

-¡yo no soy mujer ni menos su cholero (sirviente)!** -**exclamó hamtaro

**Terminó haciendo lo que se le dijo… Orochi ni lo escuchó.**

**-**pásame los chiles rellenos (chiles rellenos de carne molida) –dijo Orochi colocándose una gabacha

-aquí están –dijo Hamtaro subiéndose a otra escalera -¿Qué más?

-los puerros…

-aquí están los…. –dijo Hamtaro pasándole los puerros

-¡los puerros de mi cazuela… no sirven para meter… porque solo las mujeres lo saben… -

-¡NO VUELVA A CANTAR ESA MIERDA! –gritó hamtaro histérico

-¡que delicado!... ¿sugerencia del público? –exclamó Orochi

-¡womenizer de Brinet Spears! –gritaron varios orcotubies

-¡bad romance de Lady Gaga! –gritaron otros

-¡moonsoon de Tokio Hotel! –gritaron otros

-¡La playa de la oreja de van goh! –dijo uno

**Todos se le quedaron viendo con cara de ¡¿WHAT?!**

**-¡**que es esa mierda! –dijo Orochi –voy a cantar…. Un beso y una flor de Sandro!

-¡NOOOOO! –gritaron los orcutubies

-uno, dos y tres! –dijo Orochi –mas les vale hacerme el coro

**Canción de Orochi**

**Un Beso y una Flor –Sandro (versión transgirversada)**

_Dejaré mi calzón por ti_

_dejaré mi cama y me iré, lejos de ti_

_con tus pésimas comidas y con tu edor_

_logré vomitar… toda mi ilusión_

_el día viviré pensando en tu comida_

_en lo mal que me hiciste pasar_

_tantos años en el baño_

_me voy pero mañana haré_

_Coro (todos los orcotubies)_

_Una sopa, una sopa de cebolla_

_una escupida y sasón_

_es una ligera sopa_

_para dominar el mundo_

_las penas de los demás_

_me hacen feliz_

_Al pasar, mi plan triunfará_

_y los tontos de la comarca morirán_

_y…._

_**Interrupción de la Canción**_

**Todos gritaron de alivio, eso molestó a Orochi. Vio que Hamtaro lo había interrumpido.**

**-¡**me molesta de sobre manera que hagas eso! –dijo Orochi

-¡se le esta quemando la sopa! –le gritó Hamtaro

-¡ah mierda! –dijo Orochi –espera… ¡viertan la sopa!

**Los orcotubies se pusieron con un lazo y jalaron la olla mientras que otro le daba latigazos, cada latigazo hacían "uohhh" (como si fueran esclavos XD) vertieron la sopa en un molde de pastel y vieron que había salido ya la creación de Orochi **

**-**¡Está vivo! ¡vivo! –dijo Orochi mientras reía maquiavélicamente

-¡déjese de estupideces Orochi sama! –le gritó hamtaro pegándole un zape

**regresando con nuestros retrasados amigos… digo locos, todo ya se habían internado en el bosque, todo estaba tan tétrico, lo peor, era un bosque de lechugas, pepinos, zanahorias, botes de aderezos ligth (n/a: bajo en grasas), tomates, naranjas, piñas… en si, era el paraíso de las legumbres y frutas, excepto que no estaba el banano ni el aguacate jojo, todos caminaban mientras recogían algunas cosas y comían contentos. **

**-**¿Quién vive aquí? –le preguntaba la chiquilla a Naruto

-la reina de las dietas, la… ¡oh rayos! –dijo Naruto

**Cuando vieron, los rodearon un grupo de elfos con puerros en las manos afilados… ¡si señor! afilados XD**

**-**¡que mierda! ¡¿pueros?! ja me han amenazado con peores cosas –dijo Ebizu glimbi

-¿quieres que te metamos esto por atr´s? –amenazó el elfo

-ehh ya no digo nada –dijo Ebizu temeroso

-síganos –dijo otro elfo

**Los llevaron a todos hasta el trono que estaba hecho de una remolacha gigante tallada, en ella estaba sentada la reina de las dietas, la reina de las legumbres, la reina…**

**-¡¿**quieres callarte narrador y seguir?! –exclamó la reina

**¡Si su majestad! –Susurrando "maldita perra avariciosa y borracha"**

**Siguiendo con la narración, la reina de las dietas, la (mirada de la reina) bellísima ¡Tsunade Sama!**

**Interrupción de la Narración**

-¡te dije maldito Kakashi que no me metieras en la historia! –gritó exasperada Tsunade Sama

-¡era a votación! ¡todos mis perros votaron por ti! –dijo Kakashi excusándose

-¡ven que te voy a destrozar! –exclamó Tsunade sama tronándose los nudillos con una expresión maléfica en su rostro

**Tsunade salió detrás de Kakashi, que para nuestra mala suerte, para un momento esta loca historia XD**

**XD----------------------------------------------------XD---------------------------------------------------------XD------------**

**ohhh pobre Kakashi, ¿le saldrán a golpear siempre de esa manera? ¿Cómo seguirá esta loca historia si la siguen interrumpiendo de esa manera? ¿Qué será la "temible" criatura creada por Orochi? Muchas y muchas cosas mas en esta alocada historia, llena de estupideces como la misma cabeza de esta alocada escritora.**

**Siempre disculpen la demora, es que todo se me viene encima y bueno, aquí esta!!!, espero ya no atrasarme y subir mas rápido los caps, a ver que pasa XD gracias a todos los que me leen y a los que me dejan reviews, me suben el kilometraje de la alegría y le dan paga a la musa para que trabaje jojjo**

**Ahora paso a los reviews XD**

**(poner reviews)**

**Siempre, muchísimas gracias por seguir esta parodia y espero que les haya gustado el cap, que va con mucho cariño para ustedes XD**

**Cnini!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: El señor de los vampiros… ehh digo, el señor de los anillos ni Naruto es mío, yo solo los uso para mis estúpidas historias jojojo XD

(n/a): Nota de Autor

**negrilla, texto negrilla : Narración de Kakashi (porque fanfiction me lo junta todo)**

**-"**bla bla pendejo!" : pensamientos del personaje

**El Señor de las Pulseras**

**Capítulo X: "!El Encuentro con La Bruja de las Ensaladas, Parte II, culpa de Tsunade Sama!"**

**-**bueno, ¿encendemos la pista?

-ah si, para momentos dramáticos, tenemos la canción….

**Entre mar y una estrella ahhh**

**seguirás estando al filo de mis penas**

(Se ve como una horda de orcotubies tiran a un precipicio a Thalía (fans, no me maten jjojo)

-ama, ya puede seguir con su narración –dijo un orcotubie

-gracias –dije sin fiarme (yo por supuesto XD)

---------------------------------------------------------------------XD

-¡que miedo! –dijo Kakashi llegando corriendo y respirando entre cortado

-¿y Tsunade Sama? –preguntó Naruto

-¡NI QUE MIERDAS NI QUE NADA! –exclamó Kakashi –se quedó persiguiendo mi clon

-tarde o temprano te va a hacer pedazos –dijo Sakura -¿Qué esperas?

-mejor tarde, ¿no creen? –dijo Kakashi irónico

**Continuación de la Narración (sin que esté Tsunade Sama)**

-bienvenidos todos sean a este bosque –dijo un elfo con todo gregoriano (n/a: el estilo gregoriano es armonioso y sin música, data de la edad media)

-¿en donde estamos específicamente? –dijo Sai viendo a todos lados

-en el bosque ensaladero, a las afueras del centro comercial de minastiro, minascomo –dijo el elfo gregoriano

-¡basta de tanta estupidez! –exclamó la Reina Tsunade –bienvenidos ¡a la mierda!

-¡pero su majestad! –dijo el otro elfo –no debemos ser así con los invitados ya que….

-estoy diciendo que se dejen de tanto acto ceremonioso solo para darles la bienvenida a estos hijos de puta paracaidistas (n/a: cuando alguien llega a tu casa sin avisar, eso es ser paracaidista)

**-¡**ahhhhhhhhhh! –exclamaron todos entendiendo

-bueno, ¿Qué hacen aquí en este rincón del mundo? –dijo la reina (ya saben que es Tsunade)

-pasabámos por aquí ya que tenemos que llegar al volcán titicaca… no ¿Cómo se llama el volcán maldito para destruir la pulsera de quien tu sabes? –preguntó Naruto

-mmm en este momento nadie se acuerda –dijo Sai

-que me importa, total es el único volcan que existe –dijo Yamato

-pueden dejar de decir tanta estupidez y atender lo que estoy diciendo –dijo Naruto

-nooo –dijeron todos

-bueno, ya a la mierda patojos (niñitos) cerotes (popo pero haciendote mierda) a ver… ¡mierda! ¡alerta de emergencia! –gritó la reina Tsunade

**De la tierra salieron varias sirenas de luz roja, y de los arbustos de apio saltó el equipo SWAT, con vestiduras de ninja, con una hoja de lechuga como casco y un apio afilado como arpón. Todos se dispersaron, en eso, cayó una jaula encima de… Kiba, ¿Por quien más se haría alboroto?**

**-**¡que rayos pasa! –exclamó Kiba dentro de una jaula de varas de caña de azúcar

-¡te atrapamos, maldito gusano! –dijo la Reina riendo maquiavélicamente

-¿Quién? –dijeron todos (nuestros héroes… si a eso se le llama héroe)

-a este lo estábamos buscando desde hace mucho, al gusano chungalo –explicó Tsunade –se caga en nuestro bosque ensalada y arruina las cosechas –

-¿en serio? –dijeron todos de nuevo

-sip, llamen a mi fiel guardían! –dijo la reina Tsunade

**De la nada, dos aparecieron (dos elfos) con tambores, otros dos acompañaban al guardián. Todos vieron incrédulos al guardián. Nadie se lo podía creer.**

**-**perrito precioso –dijo Tsunade haciéndole cariñito a Akamaru… sip Akamaru –destruye al gusano chúngalo! –

**Y como si fuera un duelo de Yugioh, Akamaru atacó con 2500 pts de Ataque, mientras que Kiba solo tenía 10. Destruyéndolo y terminando la historia… nahhhh, mentiras jaja, Kiba quedó machucado en el suelo por Akamaru, luego se levantó de los escombros de la jaula.**

**-**¡esto fue el acabose Akamaru! ¿¡traicionarme de esa manera? –exclamó Kiba enojado

-¡cállese! –dijo Tsunade a Kiba –no tienes derecho a hablar –

**Todos fueron llevados a un lugar donde podían descansar, a Kiba lo dejaron en el charco de los puercos, con la advertencia de que si se movía, lo matarían.**

**En otro lado… Orochi Blanco seguía gritanto "esta vivo!" al estilo franquestein, viendo a su horrible creación. Hamtaro veía incrédulo lo que había salido de la sopa de cebolla.**

**-**¡¿esa es la bestia definitiva? ¡el mejor de lo mejor? –exclamó Hamtaro enojado

-no es lindo –dijo Orochi acercándose a su creación –precioso –

-para eso… ¡me mandó al mercado, traer las verduras, pelarlas, que las hirviera la mamá de E… digo que los mojara en agente radioactivos, me salió una rata en mi mano por ello! ¡¿Y todo para qué? ¡Para crear a Giglipo! ¡¿Qué mierdas le ocurre a su cerebro?

-jaja! Es lo mejor que se me ha ocurrido hoy! –reclamó Orochi –además, necesitábamos un arma mortal y aquí lo tenemos –

-¡y una mierda! –dijo Hamtaro -¡¿Qué rayos pasa contigo? ¡¿así piensas conquistar elmundo, destruirlo o que sé yo que harás! –gritó

-si –dijo simplemente Orochi

**Regresando con nuestros amigos, Kiba seguía en el charco, en eso apareció la reina Tsunade con un plato con gusanos amarillos, se los dejó en el suelo, los machucó con el pie y luego se los dio a Kiba, quien no lo recibió. Pero al ver el rostro se los tuvo que tragar enterito. **

**-**bien, ahora acompañame –dijo Tsunade

**Lo llevó a través de un camino de remolachas, llegando a una fuente de agua… ¿café? Si, estaban el la fábrica de Willy Wonka, quien apareció con sus umpa lumpas.**

**-**vengo a hacer una predicción del oráculo y esas mierdadas –dijo Tsunade enseñando una credencial

-pasa, pero no lo metas en mi chocolate –dijo Willy

**Llegaron a una habitación blanca, tomó en una copa un poco del chocolate y luego tomó un poco del río con ella, luego la tiró y se paró decisiva viéndolo con un ojo desvariando.**

**-**te voy a decir como está todo esto, pedazo de basura –dijo Tsunade –si no logras hacer el baile, exitar al volcán y lanzar la pulsera para que se derrita, todo se va a ir al carajo, todos serán esclavos gay, entiendes ¡gay! De orochi, y todos te vamos a culpar –

-¡sois una mierda! –exclamó Kiba –por eso me habeis dado la pulsera! –

-emm si, a nadie le quedaba esa cosa-dijo Tsunade

-y hasta mi chucho me traicionó, ¡que cruel es la vida! –dijo Kiba

-sabes que, lárgate junto con tus amigos, me hartan la existencia, te juro que si no lo logras yo misma te mato mil veces, resucitándote otras mil para que tu sufrimiento sea eterno muajajaa

**Regresando con los demás, quienes dormían… Naruto soñaba con su linda… en eso suena un teléfono. **

**-**aló –dijo Naruto contestando

-Hola amor –dijo Hinata desde el otro lado

-te he extrañado –dijo Naruto –mi linda preciosa

-yo también, espero que podamos estar "juntos" de nuevo jiji –dijo Hinata

-eso es lo que mas deseo –dijo Naruto

-¿con quien estas hablando? –dijo Hiashi (se oía algo lejos)

-con mi amiga la Tigresa –exclamó Hinata

-¡mentira! ¡estás hablando con ese perdedor de tu novio! –

-¡nada que ver! –dijo Hinata

-si es el, dile que la maratón de Supernatural se retrasó unas semanas más, así terminan con esta estupidez y se vienen a ver la maratón –

-claro se lo diré –dijo Hinata

-ya oiste amor –dijo Hinata

-claro, mañana les aviso a… -dijo Naruto

-¡váyanse a dormir! –gritaron unos

-si, callen esa mierda de teléfono –gritaron otros

-adios, preciosa –dijo Naruto y colgó

**A la mañana siguiente, todos salieron en canoas, a todos les dieron espadas, una capa y una provisión de lechugas élficas, a Kiba solo le dieron dos nabos, una remolacha y un poco de gusanos amarillos. **

**-**no quiero saber como terminará TT TT –dijo Kiba llorando

**Interrupción de la Narración**

-¡te dije Kiba que no te metieras en la historia! –exclamó Kakashi

-¡te encontré maldito Kakashi! –exclamó Tsunade apareciendo

-¡a la verga los pastores que la pascua ya terminó! –dijo mientras salía corriendo

-¡rayo! –dijo Naruto fastidiado -¡ya cuando la cosa se puso interesante!

-no te preocupes –dijo Hinata –de alguna forma le veremos el final, aunque tengamos que hacerlo realidad –dijo mientras veía maquiavélicamente a Kiba

-¿Por qué me miran así? –dijo Kiba

Jojojo!

¿o pobre Kaka? O ¿pobre Kiba? ¡¿Por qué rayos orochi sacó a giglipo? ¡se lo robó a pokemón jaja todo estará de cabeza o simplemente seguiremos leyendo muladas? Jajaja esperen a ver el próximo episodio de la loquera de: "el señor de las pulseras"

Hola a todos!

Perdón por la tardanza, es que no tenia inspiración, las tareas de la U, me pusieron internet y viva la niña, me puse a hacer muladas (viendo anime jaaja) bueno pero aquí estamos y espero que les haya gustado, cortito pero sabrosito jiji

Ahora paso a los reviews!

sango surime: guau! A review in english! Tank you for you rr, _**I hope you liked the chapter and please keep supporting this crazy writer**_

*-_shinofan_-*: jaja sip, el gollum, aunque hoy no salió, pero espera en el siguiente cap, porque el gollum, nunca lo verás igual jajaja, gracias por tu apoyo y espero que te haya agradado el cap XD

Erebus of The Banat:

Es que estoy un poco loca jaja, con lo de los orcotubies, verás que eso no se queda ahí jijij porque dices que a Hamtaro es gay?, Jaja que bueno que te gustara la canción y los orcotubies, bueno con lo de la creación ya quedo todo claro jaja, y Tsunade, ese era el chiste, que vieran quien era jaja, no lo que se se me olvido poner era: "no me mates, tengo 10 chuchos en pokebolas… eh se me olvido jiji" se me olvidaron los rr, pero ya los contesto aquí jiji. Saludos! (me siento rara conestandote aquí, con eso que hablamos mas seguido jojojo)

Selpharion: gracias! Bueno espero que la espera no haya sido muy larga jiji y espero que te haya gustado este cap XD

Selene-Moonlight: que bueno que te divirtiera los caps jiji

También, a los que no les contesté en el cap anterior porque se me fue revisar jiji perdón XD

Selene-Moonlight

maiaiauchiha

Silvermist23

*-_shinofan_-*

Erebus of The Banat

Selpharion

Gracias a todos y espero que este cap les haya reir hasta llorar jaja XD saludos y buenas nuevas XD


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: El señor de las culebras… eh, digo, el señor de los anillos ni Naruto es mío, yo solo los uso para mis estúpidas historias jojojo XD

(n/a): Nota de Autor

**Negrilla, texto negrilla: Narración de Kakashi (porque fanfiction me lo junta todo)**

**-"**blah blah ¡pendejo!" : pensamientos del personaje

**El Señor de las Pulseras**

**Capítulo XI: "El Despertar del Diablo…digo…El Despertar del Violento Gligipo"**

-yo se que esa no me la creen (por el titulo), jajaja –

**Yo como siempre, haciendo una buena ensalada de ideas muajajajajaja…. Ehh lo siento, se me atranca la mente. Orcotubies… a ¡bailar¡**

**Canción Infierniti - David te trabaré!**

**Que voy a hacer… infierniti**

**Y lo locuaz… intervendrá**

**-**ahora si a la acción -

**XD—XD—XD—XD—XD—XD-XD**

-Y es así como nacen los bebes –dijo Yamato hablando con Akamaru, quien asentía

-Plática de anormales– dijo Kiba escuchándolos

-¡Kakashi Sensei! ¡Que alegría verte!– dijo Naruto emocionado

-Ah… ah… ah… ah… aja…– dijo Kakashi respirando entre cortado –Me le escapé a… no importa, sigamos-

**Continuación de la Narración**

-¡Chofer! ¡Chofer! ¡Más velocidad! ¡Métale la pata y verá como se va! –cantaban todos mientras Kiba remaba y remolcaba las demás, estaban amarradas una tras otra.

**Sip señores, aun estaban en las canoas, disfrutando del paisaje mientras Kiba jalaba todas las canoas y remaba como loco. En eso vieron un montón de lanchas paradas en la esquina norte de la avenida lechúguense.**

**-**¿Por qué hay tanto tráfico?– dijo Yamato

-No saben– dijo un lanchero (un señor de la lancha)– se chocaron dos canoas adelante, es que el primero iba borracho–

-¿Se quedo dormido al volante…? Digo ¿Al remo?– preguntó Naruto

-Sip, y el otro no manejaba…digo remaba bien– dijo el señor de la lancha

-Oh ya llegaron los despeja caminos– dijo otro señor

**Una lancha con un lazo remolcó a las dos accidentadas, dejando libre el paso. Todos siguieron avanzando, a los pocos metros vieron las dos estatuas gigantescas que daban paso a la lejana tierra de las "antenoides".**

**-**Mira Konohamaru– señaló Naruto –Esas estatuas son de los creadores de la lasaña con carne de res y de pollo, el de la derecha es de la lasaña de res y el otro es del pollo–

-¿Y por eso les honraron con una estatua a cada uno?– dijo sorprendido Konohamaru

-Nah… era la época en donde cualquier idiota ponía estatuas, así que se quedaron solo para hacer una entrada–

-Oh, ya veo– dijo Konohamaru

-OK, en el siguiente cruce nos detenemos– dijo Yamato

-Y si se pasa de la entrada Kiba?– preguntó Sai

-No lo creo, sabe que le daremos una súper paliza– dijo Ebisu

-¡No hablen como si no estuviera aquí!– dijo Kiba

**En otro ladero…. ¡Orochi blanco preparaba su tropa de Orcotubies junto con su creación maléfica! El giglipo asesino…. Mentira, el giglipo locuaz…**

-Ahora mis tropas, partan hacia donde mis enemigos se estacionan, Jajaja– dijo Orochi con risa maléfica

-Eh, disculpe, Oh gran mago– dijo un orcotubie– ¿no nos da la dirección exacta?

-Oh, si tomen– Orochi les dio un papel doblado –es enfrente de la torre destruida de pizzas–

-Ah, OK– dijo el orcotubie

-Giglipo lo hará bien– dijo giglipo hinchándose de orgullo

-¡Hamtaro! Trae el arma de giglipo– dijo Orochi

**Hamtaro con cara de sarcasmo le entregó el arma definitiva. Giglipo lo recibió y lo metió en una bolsita. **

-¡Adelante!– dijo Orochi

-Esto es lo más estúpido que ve visto en mi vida– dijo Hamtaro

**Regresando con nuestros amigos… se habían detenido en la orilla para descansar. Aprovechando, Yamato, Konohamaru y Kiba se fueron por leña mientras los demás ordenaban las cosas. En eso vio que llegaba corriendo Konohamaru ¡Gritando que los atacaban!**

**Todos se levantaron corriendo para salvar a Yamato y la pulsera... Ah y a Kiba porque no tenían de otra. Vieron como los Orcotubies tenían filudas y cortantes hojuelas de maíz con formas de espadas. **

**-**¡Ataquen!– gritó giglipo

**Todos se daban de espadazos, otros se comían las espadas y otros… tomaban rehenes de su mismo grupo y los torturaban…. Haciéndoles cosquillas.**

**-**¡Nadie me va a quitar la pulsera!– dijo Kiba en medio de la pelea

**Todos se quedaron parados.**

**-**juajajaajajajajuajauajauaja– rieron todos

-¡¿De que se ríen locos!– exclamó Kiba de mal humor

-¡Ataca ahora giglipo!– dijo un orcotubie

**Giglipo sacó su arma definitiva ¡todos vieron con miedo! Cuando sacó…. Su marcador (muajaja). Empezó a cantar y todos se durmieron de inmediato, pero solo uno se mantenía de pie… quien seria?**

**-**¡Tu morirás!– dijo giglipo con su voz dulce (uy!)

-Jajaja ¿yo? ¡Jamás! –dijo…. Yamato Boromir

**Giglipo sacó el tapón de su marcador, Yamato empuñó su espada y los dos se lanzaron en un encontronazo feroz…. Peleando quien tomaba mas rápido el te….**

**-**¡Yo ganaré!– dijo giglipo tomando de un sorbo el te

-¡Tramposo el mío estaba muy caliente!– dijo Yamato enojado

**Giglipo le tiró la taza, provocándole la muerte…. Todos despertaron y Naruto agarró a Giglipo y lo pateo y lo arrojó al suelo, luego le metió todas las hojuelas de espadas hasta que reventó.**

-Yamato Boromir… descanse en paz– dijo Naruto

**Todos miraban al suelo tristes…**

-¡¿No que me iba a morir?– dijo Yamato levantándose

-¡Ahhhhh!– gritaron todos mientras salían corriendo

**Interrupción de la narración**

**-**¡Madre santa!– dijo Kakashi saliendo disparado de nuevo

-¡Ven aquí Kakashi!– gritó Tsunade dándole alcance

**Todos hacían caras de uh! Ah! Uy! Al ver al pobre de Kakashi ser golpeado por la reina de los golpes…Tsunade-Sama. Al rato, ella se canso y luego se sentó tranquilamente.**

-Ya puedes seguir– rió ella

-Uy! –dijo Ino

**Todos se movieron hasta quedar lejos de ella, Kakashi estaba en el suelo tirado…como gomita que le pasa encima un camión jeje…**

-Ojala que pueda seguir– dijo Naruto

-Espero que si– dijo Hinata con pena

**XD-XD_XD_XD-XD**

**¡Hola a todos!**

Pobre Kakashi! Jajajaja Tsunade Sama sabe como comportarse jeje… eso no era jajajaa bueno , espero que les haya gustado este cap, como siempre lamento la demora… es que me atrasé con muchas cosas, luego perdi el hilo de la historia y encima ando loca jajaja. Gracias Erebus por ayudarme con este cap. XD

Les agradezco a:

Selene-Moonlight

Shinofan

10xXx10

Zeromtk

Narukon

Erebus of The Banat

Gracias por sus rr, disculpen que no los conteste con decencia, pero ando corriendo. En el próximo cap los contesto, de nuevo gracias a todos, porque ustedes hacen posible que este fic este vivo, y se los debía. Siempre disculpen la tardanza, espero no tardarme tanto con el otro.

Hasta otra XD

Chini!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: El señor de los inocentes… eh, digo, el señor de los anillos ni Naruto es mío, yo solo los uso para mis estúpidas historias jojojo XD

(n/a): Nota de Autor

**Negrilla, texto negrilla: Narración de Kakashi (porque fanfiction me lo junta todo)**

**-"**blah blah ¡pendejo!" : pensamientos del personaje

**El Señor de las Pulseras**

**Capítulo XII: "Caminos Separados…. Por dos Espárragos Gigantes"**

-preparando un souflé de moras –

-orcotubies…. ¡enciendan el horno! -

**Se ve a los orcotubies encendiendo el horno, pero este toma vida y se los empieza a comer mientras los rostiza.**

**-**¡aHHHHH me quedo sin extras! –

-ohh si, al cap mientras resuelvo esto n_nº -dijo mientras como un extinguidor

**XD-XD-XD-XD-XD-XD**

-¿kakashi sensei? –dijeron todos alrededor de el

-¿vinieron a ver como estaba? Que considerados –dijo Kakashi

-nah! Calculando el daño para pagar las apuestas –dijo Sakura

**Kakashi se levantó bien enojado. Y vieron que se dirigía hacia afuera del bosque. Todos se quedaron con cara de ¿NaNi?**

**-**por desconsiderados, la historia termina aquí –dijo Kakashi

**Todos corrieron y lo llevaron de regreso, sentándolo en el árbol frente a Tsunade –sama quien tronaba los dedos con una mirada asesina…**

**-**continua la historia o mueres aquí –dijo Tsunade sama

-ok, ya sigo yo solo bromeaba –dijo Kakashi asustado, mientras tragaba saliva

-desquítate con kiba –gritó Ino

-¡la mejor idea que pudiste tener! –dijo Kakashi maquiavélico

-¡nooo! ¡mas daño psicológico! –exclamó Kiba amarado a un árbol

**Continuación de la Narración**

-¿estas…. Muerto? –dijeron todos mientras miraban a Yamato Boromir

-no estoy muerto –dijo Yamato

-y entonces…? Porque tu cabeza habla sola –dijo Konohamaru

**Si, el jutsu de la taza asesina, le había quitado la cabeza a Yamato Boromir, pero esta seguía moviéndose…..¡¿Qué jutsu tan maléficamente tonto?**

**-**jajajaja –dijo Kiba con unos hilos –sus caras de susto fueron buenísimas jajaja

-kiba quiere morir –dijo Naruto

**Todos se vieron las caras y asintieron, se tronaron los dedos y lo empezaron a golpear hasta que quedó inconsciente.**

**-**al agua patos! –dijeron cuando lo tiraron al rió

-noo! –exclamó Konohamaru -¡me van a llevar a servicios infantiles!

-¡¿Por qué putas no nos dijiste antes? –exclamó Ebizu

-¡les dije que era mi puta niñera, pedazo de mierda pervertido! –exclamó Konohamaru empujando una lancha

-¿A dónde vas? –dijo Naruto

-a perseguir esa cosa, sino …. ¡a una casa de huérfanos! ¡y todo por su culpa! –dijo konohamaru

-yo pensé que iba a decir que lo quería –dijo Sai leyendo porno

-nahh –dijeron todos

–esa cosa habría que enterrarla el ultimo cap para que no reciba la recompensa de mi reino –dijo Naruto todo codicioso

**Konohamaru le dio alcance a Kiba, le amarró una soga al pie, la otra parte la amarró a la lancha y siguió remando, cada rato, kiba iba chocando con las piedras del río, despertando.**

**-**¡patojo (niño) del demonio! ¡súbeme al bote! –dijo Kiba enojado

-¡no puedo! –gritó Konohamaru –no soy una maldita grua ni tu asistente….-

-te comparé todas las paletas que quieras –dijo Kiba

-¡mentiroso! –exclamó konohamaru –si te gastaste todo en una sexshop de allá atras, y para que?, para comprar unos putos vibradores que son para mujeres…. ¿eres gay cierto? –

**Interrupción de la Narración**

-¡puto kakashi! –exclamó KIba –hasta mi orgullo ofendes!

-¡¿Qué orgullo? –dijo Sakura –si mide 3 cm y….

-¡¿te acostaste con Kiba? –exclamaron todos sorprendidos

-¡noo! ¡ como iban a creer que me acoste con este imbécil! –exclamó Sakura nerviosa –fue la vez que le patearon y…. ¡Tsunade Sama me mandó a curarlo!

-ahh…. ¿y entonces que era eso que me hiciera pasar por Naruto y cumpliera tus….

-¡muérdanse la lengua, putos críos! –exclamó kakashi enojado –¡estamos aquí para torturar a Kiba, no para escuchar las intimidades de Sakura y Kiba!

-¡Sakura y Kiba! –exclamaron todos a coro

-¡morirás maldito enano! –exclamó Sákura mientras lo golpeaba con toda su alma

-¡Sakura y Kiba se van al bosque a b-e-s-a-r-s-e –dijo Chouji riendo

**Continuación de la Narración**

-¡mejor mira al frente! –exclamó Kiba

**Sip, estaban cayendo de una catarata, de la más alta que pudimos encontrar. Mientras tanto, Naruto Aragon, Sai Lecromante, Ebizu Glimglim y el chucho que siempre sale de repente en las películas de bajo presupuesto, caminaban hacia El Edor, ya que por mala suerte o mala estupidez, varios orcotubies habían despertado y habían gatosecuestrado…digo secuestrado a los dos chiquillos, asi que ahora iban tras ellos.**

**-**¿Cómo pudimos ser tan estúpidos? –dijo Ebizu

-dice un libro: "júntate con la mierda, y mas de algo se te pega" –dijo Sai

-¿ya te dieron tu guión completo no? –dijo Naruto

-sip, ahora ya hablo mas –dijo Sai Sonriente

-eso se vio maquiavélico –dijo Naruto

-¡rayos! –exclamó Ebizu -¡corren los malditos!

**En otro ladero, ahí por mi casa…..digo, en la cueva de Orochi –Blanco, Hamtaro se paseaba de un lado a otro con su maleta en mano…¿maleta? **

-aquí tamos –dijo Orochi con una bolsa de pan y otras cosas horneadas –te me vas con cuidadito y toma para el camino –

-¡no eres mi puta madre! –exclamó Hamtaro –gracias papi –

-de nada mijo (hijo) –dijo Orochi, luego le dio una patada sacándolo de la casa culebra –y no lo olvides, eres serpentito –

-¡algun dia me vengaré! –exclamó Hamtaro levantándose

-¡no te daré tus semillas de girasol si sigues asi! –exclamó Orochi

-¡no dije nada papi! –dijo Hamtaro todo hipócrita

**Interrupción de la Narración**

-¡Sákura! ¡lo necesitamos vivo! Sino no será divertido oírlo llorar mientras lo torturo psicológicamente –dijo Kakashi

-vale, ya me descargue –dijo Sakura sentándose

-oh mierda! –dijo Ino viéndolo –esta inconsciente

-¡puta! ¡el primero en despertarle, le dare el pergamino del próximo jutsu estúpido!

**Todos llevaron troncos, kunais, baldes de agua, sillones, sillas, llantas, ácidos de laboratorio, gallos bravos, gatos mojados (aruñan), hojas de chichicaste (alergia masiva) vidrios rotos, ect. Todos estaban listos para torturarlo….digo despertarlo…**

**Continuará…**

**-XD-XD-XD-XD-XD-XD-XD**

**Ohh ¿Qué pasará? ¿kiba se despertará a tiempo o sufrirá las consecuencias de sus actos? ¿violencia entre pareja? ¿Sakura y Kiba? ¿saldrá por fin Hinata Arwen? ¿Sai hablará mucho mas? ¿los chuchos de Kakashi están legales en Konoha y por eso votan? Estas y muchas preguntas mas en el siguiente cap, mucho mas salvaje y estúpido con la llegada de un nuevo personaje…jejeje**

**Disculpen la demora, pero la verdad es que las tareas se me juntan, y cuando estuve de vacaciones, mi madre me puso a limpiar el patio de maleza…juro que un par de meses bastó para que se levantara hasta mi cintura jajajaja, y luego me puse a jugar jajaja lo siento, ahora que la U esta cerrada por manifestación de alumnos, ando de vacas flojas y obligadas jajaja asi que aproveche y aquí ta, salidito el horno, espero que les haya gustato y le sigan como siempre a esta loca y esquizofrénica historia.**

**Gracias al apoyo de ustedes, ahora contestaré a los rr**

**Selene-Moonlight****: **

**Jajaja creo que ya conteste a la pregunta XD, y que bueno que te haya gustado el cap, sii pero kakashi la volverá a …. Sorpresa n_n gracias pr tu apoyo**

**10xXx10****: jaja que bueno que te gusto lo de gliglipo, espera a ver las siguientes criaturas de orochi jajaja, espero que este cap te haya hecho reir n_n hasta la próxima**

**Selpharion****: sii, disculpa por atrasarme (a todos por supuesto), espero poder publicarlos mas seguido n_nººjajaja que bueno que te gusto lo de gliglipo, gracias por tus felicitaciones, me elevan el espíritu y con eso pago a las musas jajaja, n_n**

**Zeromtk****: creo que hoy si recibió su dosis Kiba jajajaja, sii locura, jajaja, espero que puedas abrir una cuenta aquí n_n, sino sabes, me escribes y te ayudo a hacer una, aquí si nos ayudamos, mas historias publicadas jajajaja, gracias por tu apoyo n_n**

**Erebus of The Banat****: gracias por tu rr, jajaja embotellamiento vial? Jajaj, sip, eso pasa en todos lados, jajaja me gusto eso de cómo imaginaste la batalla de cereales jajaja, bueno, ya anda en pergamino el jutsu de la taza asesina jajaja, kakashi te lo puede confirmar jajaja, sip, la tardanza jaja, aunque siempre me sigo sintiendo rara cuando te escribo aquí jajajajaj**

**/****\**

**/ ****\**

**Iba a hacer una campaña para que cierto autor publicara mas rápido, pero es para todos los autores, a quien le guste sus historias (sigan la flecha mal hecha) me apoyen con esta campaña, ¡campaña para que se apuren! No es para ofender a Erebus, ni a ningún otro autor, sino para mostrar nuestro apoyo y que asi publiquen mas rápido, como fans de esas historias por supuesto n_n**

"**¡Queremos conti! ¡queremos conti! ¡Giglipo y orochi blanco patrocinan sus historias y nuestra propaganda, conti por favor! ¡conti! ¡hasta Kiba ofreció sus ahorros de por vida! ¡conti! ¡conti!"**

**Ahí esta el pedacito jajajaja, bueno, el quien encuentre esto en un rr de sus historias es porque andamos de campaña, si alguien me quiere ayudar con la campaña (para cualquier historia de cualquier tipo y cualquier autor) peguen ese pedacito en su rr cuando comenten, asi ayudaremos al escritor para que ponga mas rápido los cap!**

**Me disculpo por la campaña que pongo aquí jajajaja, pero la verdad es que muchos están dejando sus historias tiradas, y creo que a todos nos emocionan algunas (en gustos se rompen géneros) y es triste ver que pasan hasta años y no continúan (en serio) asi que hago un llamado a todos los fans para la campaña y escritores para que no las dejen tiraditas, son historias buenas y que realmente se merecen un final.**

**Sin mas campaña por ahora, me despido, hasta el proximo cap**

**Que la musa os acompañe n_n **


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: El señor de los inocentes… eh, digo, el señor de los anillos ni Naruto es mío, yo solo los uso para mis estúpidas historias jojojo XD

(n/a): Nota de Autor

**Negrilla, texto negrilla: Narración de Kakashi (porque fanfiction me lo junta todo)**

**-"**blah blah ¡pendejo!" : pensamientos del personaje

**Pelicula Segunda**

**El Señor de las Pulseras**

Las dos Tangas Usadas

**Capítulo XIII: "El Crucigrama…digo… El Nuevo Reto"**

**-¡**a ver hijos de puta! –exclamó Kakashi –a la cuenta de tres, todos lo despiertan –

**Todos estaban listos para despertar a Kiba, que como recordarán, Sakura lo dejó inconsciente. Todos con unas cosas que de verdad revelan creatividad para despertarlo. Y a petición de Erebus, la comida de su madre también esta en la lista… (comida radioactiva pedorrífica)**

**-**a la una –dijo Kakashi –va! Todos ya!

**Todos levantaron todas las cosas y lo primero que le cayó fue una gota de la comida de la madre de Erebus… Kiba se levantó de un solo cuentazo, pero a nadie le importó y todos le aventaron todo!, Kiba gritaba como niña , y lo hizo por un par de minutos.**

**-**va pues –dijo Kakashi –a ver, ¿Quién despertó a este cabrón?

-yo vi que fue Sai –dijo Tsunade –una gota de la comida que le regaló Erebus san… quien claro no conozco… fue que lo despertó –

-bien Sai, te has ganado el jutsu de la taza asesina –dijo kakashi dándole el pergamino

-gracias –dijo Sai con su sonrisa terrorífica

-¿ya estás bien despierto sabandija? –dijo Kakashi

-ya maldito –dijo Kiba sentándose todo golpeado

-bien, entonces, que siga la segunda parte de esta historia…. ¿Que? Estoy diciendo la segunda película por supuesto –dijo ante la mirada de todos

-a ver ¿Cómo se llama? –dijo Yamato

-el señor de las pulseras; las dos tangas usadas –dijo Kakashi

_**Continuando con la Narración**_

**Entre tanto jaleo, nuestros héroes de medio centavo, iban persiguiendo las pistas… para encontrar a…. la fonda "Yo no me sé rajar" (n/a: yo no me acobardo) digo…. Buscando a los dos chiquitines, que se los habían robado los teletubies… como recordarán que sucedió anteriormente.**

**Pero la incognita de todos…. ¿Cómo es que Yamato estaba con ellos?**

**-**Ya se los dije imbéciles, no estaba muerto –dijo Yamato casi gritando

_**Interrupción de la Narración**_

-Osea que el jutsu de la taza perdida no es cierta –dijo Sai serio

-pérate que no he dicho nada –dijo Kakashi

_**Continuación de la Narración**_

-eres un fantasma –dijo Naruto –solo que no te has dado cuenta

-claaro –dijo Yamato –a ver… si soy tan fantasma atravesaré este árbol

**Y así lo hizo, atravesó el árbol sin problemas. Todos se le quedaron viendo, luego sorprendidos y luego asustados, sacando cruces, ajos, agua bendita, estacas, y de todo un equipo que tiene un cazador de vampiros.**

**-**¡vete engendro del demonio! –exclamó Ebizu lanzándole agua bendita

-andate lejos de nosotros –exclamó Naruto

-ve a tu camino, no has dejado nada, sigue tu camino –dijo Sai

-¡noooooo! –exclamó Yamato esfumándose

-ohh lo hemos echado siiii! –exclamaron todos

-no han sido ustedes, idiotas –dijo alguien caminando hacia ellos

-¡¿no puede ser? –exclamaron todos

-es una maldición por estar en los teibols –exclamó Ebizu

-todo por no hacer mia a lady Hinata –lloró Naruto

-y todo por ser serio –dijo Sai

**Todos salieron corriendo asustados, la figura se pegó en la cara… **

**En otro ladero…. Muy adelante, muy lejos… tan lejos como mi casa…. Digo como estaban lejos… ok… a ver, estaban lejos y ya, se encontraban Kiba y Konohamaru sentados en la orilla de un riachuelo… habían caminado dos metros y sintieron como si hubiese sido 200 km.**

**-**¿Cuándo llegaremos al volcán? –preguntó Konohamaru

-cuando me de la gana –dijo Kiba

-es que vamos muy lento, a este paso primero se va a ir todo a la mierda –dijo Konohamaru

-seee, no me importa –dijo Kiba

-pero a mi si me importaaaa –dijo alguien desde arriba

-¿Quién eres? –dijo Konohamaru poniéndose de pie

-ohh soy una amiiiga –dijo… el Golum

**Si, señoras y señores, el puto Golum está aquí! (luces y luces) **

**-**este… señora? –dijo Konohamaru

-ohhh pero si es la bestia Gollum –dijo Kiba viéndola

-¿a quien le dices bestia? Bestia –dijo… Sakura

_**Interrupción de la Narración **_

-¡¿Cómo que soy el Gollum? –exclamó Sakura

-es la segunda vez que alegas por eso, niña –dijo Kakashi ignorándola

-¡no quiero ser el gollum! –dijo Sakura

-pero si eso eres, no puedes cambiar tu naturaleza –rió Ino

-Ino cerda ¿Quién putas te dijo que podias hablar? –

-acaso tengo que tener tu permiso… bestia? –

**Todos rieron, y Kakashi suspiró….**

**-**me van a dejar terminar? –

**Todos asintieron.**

_**Continuación de la Narración**_

**-**puedo llevarlos a donde gusten, conozco estos caminos como la palma de mi mano –dijo Sakura Gollum

**Cuando levantó la mano, vieron que … ¡no tenia mano! … ni la otra, solo eran… unas cosas viscosas, como tentáculos… tenia brazos de tentáculos de pulpo. Estaba harapienta y no tenia ni mierda de atributos femeninos… solo se le notaba que era chica porque tenia un pecho bueno y el otro desinflado… y todo que le gustaban las cirugías plásticas… como tenia quinientos años… habían expirado.. y con ello todo lo demás.**

**-**uhggg esto es una mierda… una vil mierda –dijo Kiba

XD-XD-XD_XDXDXDXDXD

UHHHH un regreso hasta violento jajajajaja, hola a todos"!

Mis mas sinceras disculpas, me atrasé demasiado con esta historia, y al final tengo tantas excusas que de verdad me da pena con ustedes que han seguido la historia en cada capitulo, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, que empieza la segunda parte muajaja, mas loca y mas estúpida de lo que puede ser… y pronto sabremos que papel le todo a Sasuke…. Muajajaja

Gracias a todos que me siguen, y gracias a Erebus por sus ideas, que me ayudaron a tener inspiración para escribir este capítulo de un solo sopetón, y lo de la comida si es cierto, jijiji, aun me da risa cuando me dijiste la comida de tu madre, jijij

Gracias a todos y los espero en el próximo capítulo de esta alocada historia, hasta la vista y que la musa os acompañe n_n


End file.
